Percy, The Forbidden Child
by Nobody426
Summary: Percy is a god, yes, from the VERY beginning. Now, Percy has to disguise himself as one of the normal campers, and did he success? No. So now, to prove himself a worthy god, he went on a quest with Annabeth to find Zeus' master bolt that was stolen...
1. When do I get my awesome godly powers?

**Okay, thanks you guys for reviewing my story, that means a lot, a lot to me!**

**Midnight. Summer97: thx! That's the first review I got for this story!**

**Oceanbreeze7: Okay, then you can judge the story and me. ;P**

**Moonglacier: Just because you want me to write plus continue, I will. Yep, the ten review thing definitely does NOT work**

**LemonStickInsect: Yep, I will update NOW! You can tell me if you want Percabeth or not in your review, I'll going to let you guys vote!**

**Percy, the Forbidden Child**

**Ch.2—The monster go BOOM! But about my identity? Shhhhhhhhhhh!**

Percy's POV

Great, now listen. Until a few months ago, I had completely no idea how dangerous being a GOD will be. I mean, come on, monsters hunting young gods like me is just not right. I knew I was a god since I was seven—I mean mom, uh, nope, not any more, Sally told me about it when I "accidentally" vaporized and zapped a bunch of things in our apartment after a bad day with people teasing me(Luckily Sally wasn't any where beside me). She told me the truth, all about how my dad got me here and why. See, here's the thing, siring immortal child is much, much rarer than just a regular half blood so my case is just rare. Don't tell me I didn't warn you, being a god can be really dangerous, if you recognized yourselves in my story as one of the half blood, well, you probably ARE NOT a god, then read no longer because monsters will come after your trail.

Yep, in my short and tragic life so far(My life will go on eternity, right now, only twelve years, okay?), I experienced a handful of situations that any half bloods haven't been in yet. Well, what should I say? I got no choice but just to fight. My fighting skills? Better than any half blood. Not bragging, buy it IS good, and, uh, above average. But those mighty godly tricks? Not so much, like zapping stuff, nope, or teleporting, na-uh, because gods are like eons of years old, and I'm just twelve, which makes my like toddlers next to them. So, sometimes when I get mad, never, under any circumstances, get near to me. Sally learnt it the hard way.

Well, being extra dyslexic and ADHD, I was kept kicking out of the school, yeah right, like the sixth school in the sixth year. Honestly, do you know anyone with my situation? Yeah, the answer is no. I always manage to vaporize something when I get mad. Luckily, I haven't, umm, murder any one or vaporize anyone in that case , yet. But with Nancy Bobofit, I'm not sure. Urgh, specking of that evil girl, she's getting on my nerves, just wait until she cross my line! She'll be the first one to be vaporized by me, sooner or later, I don't know, I can't control my powers yet.

So now, I'm going on a field trip with Mr. Brunner, my Latin teacher, he was the only one's class who wouldn't put me into sleep mode, as he always has those cool swords and shields that he brings, especially that cool celestial bronze sword. You may ask, how the heck did I know what the sword was made of? I don't know. I just know those random facts. I. Just. Know. Like Grover, my best friend, because he's the only one that talked to me, is a satyr. He didn't tell me anything about it, but judging from his limp, I can guessed it. And those Greek facts and myths I learnt in class, I just knew them.

And now, on the bus, I was watching outside of it while those kids in the bus was playing pranks on others and chatting super loudly that made me want to drown myself. One problem, I can't die nor drown, for that matter. Did I mention my dad was Poseidon? Yep, he is, the mighty Sea God, that's why I was pretty much water proof. I didn't really know my mom all that well, sure, I knew she was Athena, but dad always mentally 'speak and talk' to me from time to time. Mom? Not so much, nope, it's never. Sure mom never talks to me, she ignores me, I think. Does she even know I exists? She should.

As I was thinking, Nancy Bobofit dumped her ketchup sandwich to my best friend, Grover, I know, that's gross, and she dumped it on his head! I can't stand it! I was about to stand up and fight her, but Grover pressed me down.

"Perce, it's okay. Do you want to be kicked out of Yancy Academy or not?" He said.

Nancy shot me a crooked smile and dumped another on Grover's lap. Urgh! How can I stand it? Can't the satyr defend himself or something?

Suddenly, Grover let go of my arm, scared, and he went to a corner of the row on the bus we were sitting. Nancy and a bunch of kids just gasped at me, gawking.

"What!" I demanded, "What's wrong with you people?"

Grover just pointed at me, and said "Uhh, Perce, your eyes… Umm, glows." He said as he shifted uncomfortably, and whimpered. I just glanced at myself from one of the mirrors the girls on the row in front of ours and saw my eyes glow, in that eerie greenish-blue color. Wow! So cool, guess that's another power, huh? Instead of calming down right away, I stared at Nancy and that did it. She sat back down and didn't bother us at all for the rest of the trip. So awesome. The glow died down after a few deep breaths, and Grover didn't make even one comment to me. He just sat quietly fidgeting with his fingers.

As we arrived the museum, kids filed out and we all went in the enormous Greek and Roman building. We were all crowding beside Mr. Brunner for his introductions to all those statues. Sure enough, I knew all the words that wrote on it, of course, I didn't dare to make a comment about that. As he continue, he stared at a statue of a ancient Greek girl with his eyes, the eyes that seemed to have seen everything in the world, so intently, that I thought maybe he did meet her and even went to her funeral. Only that that's no so possible. But, then, if he had, maybe he's—? Maybe he did, that's not my place to judge.

So the day went like that, with Mrs. Dodds glancing evilly at me every few seconds. You know, I think she's a monster, but I can't always be sure, right? Maybe she just hate me, for some reasons, I don't know. Anyhow, lunch was here and I can't wait to eat. Hey, gods eat too! I was starving for the tour in the morning. I ate as with Grover beside a fountain near to the front door, as we watched how those nasty kids picking pockets of those other innocent visitors. How I wish to get my powers! Snap my fingers and the kids are gone!

As I was thinking, the red headed night mare—Nancy came with her nasty companions, fidgeting the purse she just stole from a nice old lady, and came towards us. Oh, she's not scared of my glowing eyes? Just great. Grover gulped, poor satyr. No worries, I'll handle this.

Nancy walked close, and started teasing us. "Now, Jackson, what are you doing here with that cripple? Don't you want to scare me with you nasty little glowing eyes thing again? Oh, come on, like if you can do anything to me with Mrs. Dodds watching!"

Oh, she gets on nerve again, this time, I was so furious that I didn't even really knew what I did. She just screamed and the next thing I knew, she was on the floor, and also in a puddle of water. Oh, I see now, no wonder, see, I was a god, but I still get normal demigod powers such as controlling the water. I must somehow direct the water from the fountain to hit her. As I was going to celebrate my victory and tell Grover to close his mouth to not to attract any flies, Mrs. Dodds came and said, "Now, honey, how could you do that? That's not right. Come with me." Well, what choice did I have? I'm not escaping this, okay? No god is a coward. So I followed her of course, with one thing that I was positive.

She, Mrs. Dodds, is a monster and I have to destroy it with my bare hands.

**Do you like it? I will really appreciate if you leave a message or review. I don't mind if that's short, but that will be really encouraging to me. Negative reviews are okay, I mean, than I can improve, right? Next chapter is about him going to camp. I have a poll ready, or you can simply leave the answer in the review. The question is who do you want Percy to pair up with?**

**Percy x Annabeth (Gods don't have DNA, so no prob. If you want, I can always change Annabeth to other goddess's kid, right?)**

**Percy x Thalia**

**Percy x Calypso (He's a god now, he can go to the island whenever he wants to)**

**Percy x Bianca**

**Okay, please vote! If the review reached fifteen by tonight, I will update the hour it reached the goal, I will swear by the River Styx.**


	2. I killed a monster again, as usual

**Percy the Forbidden Child—son of Poseidon and Athena**

**Okay, guys, thx for waiting! The computer sort of broke, so it was fixing, and I couldn't really update yesterday. Anyway, if you like the story, also check out my other story, The Lost Hero! Well, tell me what do you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO series, you got it, right?**

**97: Thx! Well, to answer your question, you'll have to read! In the story, just because you said it, I will remember to mention it… Yeah, I know, I will consider the Percy's pair part, but actually, the setting is from The Lightning Thief, so I still need to consider that for a twelve-year-old…**

**And thx for rest of you guys for your support! Voting results so far: (You can still vote! Both for review and the polls works)**

**Percy x Annabeth: Four**

**Percy x Thalia: Five**

**Percy x Bianca: One**

**Percy x Calpso: None(?)**

**Okay, so the story starts, right about, NOW!**

**Ch. 3—I killed a monster again, just a daily routine, but somehow-Grover-and Mr. Brunner-thought-it-was-big-deal**

Except for us, the gallery was just empty, great, no one's looking at us or what-so-ever, hoo-ray, lol. Oh yeah, baby, I learnt some mortal languages, oh well. So now, Ms. Dodds was acting all weird, if I was a mortal, I thought, I would sure puke my pants under her/its glare.

"You've been giving us problems, honey." Would she quite that? Pretty please? Fine. No? I'll show her my true color!

Just as she came by me, she changed into her true form. Well, a fury in that case. I just know some monsters by the descriptions from Latin class, so yeah, I know some of them. So, her nasty hands changed into those sharp talons, and her eyes glowed eerily, ha, my eyes was more eerie, so been there, check that. Her black jacket melted into large, leathery wings. No wonder she always kept those around, well, no I see that.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain. Okay, weird, I didn't expect that. Found what out, that I'm a god? I don't think so, not until I reached camp, once I reached camp, things will be hard to say… I mean, I can't stop Poseidon from claiming me, right?

"Die, honey!" she snarled and she lunged at me. What, she's gonna kill me? Well, apparently she didn't know I was a god, then, good. I ducked and I was already going to somehow try to use my powers, but before that, Mr. Brunner was already tossing me a pen, "What ho! Percy!" he yelled.

Well, that saved me some energy, so I just caught the pen and sure enough, it turned into a sword. Riptide, I saw the writing that was on the side of the pen.

"I hope you know your way around Tartarus!" I said as I slashed it through Mrs. Dodds, and it/she vaporized into dust in front of my eyes. Yeah, monsters do that, I forgot to mention it.

Then I turned around to thanks Mr. Brunner for saving me the trouble, but he was already gone, no where in sight. I walked back to the front door of the museum as if nothing had happened.

I spotted Mr. Brunner so I walked over to him, "Mr. Brunner, I believed it is your pen, here you go." Which earned me a nice short glance from Mr. Brunner, who went back to read his book after he shot a short glance at me, thinking that I haven't noticed. I walked back to Grover and continued to eat my lunch, who stared at me all the way through. I knew what caused that, but I just couldn't stop myself from demanding him, "What?"

"Er… Nothing." He went back to his lunch, enchiladas and my apple. Okay, satyr boy didn't want to talk to me, get it.

So pretty much they found a new teacher to teach Pre-Algebra, which was what Mrs. Dodds was teaching. Well, they have a way with the Mist. They can't fool me though, I'm no regular half-blood. And it was for the rest of the school year. They sent mom(Er, Sally) a letter telling her that I will not be invited to Yancy Academy for the next school year, but hey, no big deal, I'm a god for god's sake! But all I was worrying was that if Sally can find a new school for me or not. I mean, she sacrifice so much for me she's like my real mom. She ever married Smelly Gabe to cover my scent up better, wow, I mean, who can do that to a child that's not even your own? No one but her.

I was studying for Latin in our dorm, which I shared with Grover, and that's the only subject I ever studied for tests. I mean, it comes handy after a century or so, when I become an official god of Olympus, yeah, I guess I should explain about the century thing. See, new gods are small, like babies compare to other older gods, so they will only be an official god after a century or so, and on rare occasions, they become major gods if they save Olympus or something to prove themselves, but that's never happening to me, I just know it. Yeah, speaking about Grover, where the heck was he? Hmmm… Maybe he was by Mr. Brunner's. After that little incident that day at the museum, I was sure of one thing: Mr. Brunner was from Camp Half Blood. How did I know about it? Sally told me that and I was going there this year, since most of them were going once they turned twelve.

I walked past a few dorms, and soon, I reached the Latin teacher's office. There was a big shadow, that's way taller than Mr. Brunner. Oh, did I mention that Mr. Brunner was always sitting in a wheel chair? He had some sort of leg disease so he couldn't move his leg for the rest of his life—at least that's his story, cuz if he was from the camp, how can he stay in a wheel chair to train heroes? Oh well, maybe he's… Nah, I'll find out soon.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but well, I couldn't help it, especially with what they were saying.

"…alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school!" Now that we know for sure he's a half-blood, and they knew too—" Hmm, they still think I'm an above average half-blood, huh? Sweet!

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more." At this, I snorted to myself mentally. Mature more? Well, to the God's time, I'll mature after like, what, a few centuries?

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line—" This line caught me off guard, um, it's something about summer solstice dead-line, weird, I wonder what was that about. It sure sounded fun!

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can." Sure… Like that still works, I mean, jeez, I knew it a million years ago! (Uh, not literally cuz I'm not that old YET) And what fun was that!

"Sir, he saw her…... But he didn't show any sign of fear that day… Like as if he went through it liked a daily routine… I wonder if he already knew…" Grover said, recalling that day. Oh no! Not now, they must NOT know who I am, or else they'll call Zeus and I will be in big trouble, and by big, I mean in chop-in-pieces-but-not-killed trouble.

"Yes, indeed." Chiron replied, looking troubled, "But… How can he know all about that? That's not possible? That day confused me a lot. He looked that nothing big had happened, if we didn't know, it could've fool us."

Then, there was another student coming down the corridor and slipped with a thud, which immediately the two shadows in the office turned, and for some reason, Mr. Brunner's shadow became shorter instantly. I ran back to my dorm immediately, and luckily, they didn't notice me.

After fifteen minutes or so, Grover came back to our dorm expressionless, and just said, "Percy, let's go to bed, we still got a whole day of test going on tomorrow."

Sure, Grover didn't want me to know about the conversation huh, fine. "Lights out!" And that's the last weekend I was staying in Yancy Academy. After a whole four days full of tests and exams, I was finally done with the school. Hor-ray! Well, Sally's taking me to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow after I got home, and every thing will be turning out just fine. I just know it.

**Well, how do you like it so far? Next chapter, will be exciting. Percy will get to camp… And well, with Dionysus not success in killing him, things will take an interesting turn. Of course, how can we left the wonderful game of Capture the Flag? You'll see. Please review! I don't care if it's negative ones, as long as you give me the reason of why you hate it, I'm good. For readers of The Lost Hero, I'll update tomorrow, okay? I'm trying really hard to update, you know, but I have day camp right now, so I don't have really lots of time. I'll try my best.**

**Sincerely,**

**Nobody426**


	3. Three old ladies knit the socks of death

**Okay! Another chapter's about to be up! Well, I think you can already guess what's this is about, right? I'll see if I can get to the exciting part by tonight and update it, hopefully I'll make it! So there are some new results from what I've see:**

**Percy x Annabeth: nine**

**Percy x Thalia: six**

**Percy x Calypso: two**

**Percy x Bianca: one**

**Well, just so you know, if you already left your vote in your reviews, you don't need to vote again in the polls, or else it would cause some unfairness. And last call for the votings!**

**Percy, the Forbidden Child**

**Ch. 4, great, Three old ladies knit the socks of death, not mine of course**

Grover insisted on assisting me to my home, but hey, what could I do about it? It's sort of his job although I'm not really sure, Sally didn't really tell me much about that. So we got on the bus that was heading to Sally's apartment, really to go to Camp by this evening. Only problem, Grover was tagging along me right now, so what should I do? Never mind that, it's not the problem right now. The problem is that how the heck should I disguise myself as one of the regular campers when I arrived camp. Maybe I'll stay low and… Nah, I'll figure out some times. See, here's the thing. I mostly took after my dad, with my sea-green eyes, messy black hair and stuff, but somehow sometimes I came up with a plan pretty well, not that bad at all okay?

So, I decided to play with Grover a bit, and said, "Looking for a Kindly One?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Who—what do you mean?" Looking at his expression, I just laughed and said nothing. Well, what should I tell him? So I confessed about listening a tiny bit of his conversation with Mr. Brunner. "So, s'up for Summer Solstice?"

"Uh… Nothing, nothing at all." Well, that's what he said, but everything including his expressions gave him away.

"Grover…" I demanded.

"Look, just contact me if something goes wrong, 'Kay?" He handed me a card written in script which just made it extra hard for me to read. I made up something about Half-Blood Hill, yep, he's definitely a satyr, there's no doubt with that. Oh, by the way, Grover, I thought, you really need to train on changing the topic. And he blushed, but I didn't say that out loud? Well, I'm not in the mood asking him right now.

Just my luck—there's a huge grinding noise under our feet and black smoke came out from dashboard. Soon enough, the whole bus was filled with the smell of what, rotten eggs?

Of course we then all got down from the bus, and wait outside while the driver ATTEMPT to fix the bus but apparently not succeeding. So, I just hang out with Grover, talking about stuff we will be doing this summer when I suddenly noticed three old ladies staring straight at me in the eyes across all those line of traffics. They seemed to be knitting something… Hmm… Is that a sock? Well, whoa that's really big I gotta admit. Now what! But then, reluctantly, they took out a light blue thread and snappp! I can even hear that sound across the street! Instantly, I knew who they were, they were the Fates, for gods sake! And they were cutting someone's life thread, defiantly not mine, cuz god's life thread was all like gold. Someone's but apparently Grover was seriously distraught because he was all panicking.

So I acted all innocent, not wanting to blow my cover. "Grover, are they the Fates?"

"Percy, they were not looking at you right? Get on the bus, now." Grover demanded.

Wow, I didn't know he can be like that, demanding someone, that's not the Grover I know.

"But that's like, what, a thousand degrees in there!" I pouted. Grover just pried open the door and got inside, but I stayed put. I didn't want to be fried alive, er, just a figure of speech.

"Percy, when you see the Fates snapping a thread, it means you, uh, someone's about to die." Grover said as he shuddered.

"Whoa, wait a sec, you said you, as in me!" Sure, I'll play along with him.

"No, not you, you!" Grover defended, as he realized he said something wrong.

I was about to argue back but then the bus driver fixed the bus and all the passengers all cheered and get back on the bus. Well, never mind. So pretty much rest of the trip I stared at outside of the bus window, thinking what I'll do for the next century or so. See, here's the thing again, yes, that gods can fade, but only when there's nothing left in their domain. Since you'll only become an official god when you're a hundred years old, you couldn't fade before that. You couldn't have controlled your powers yet unless you train with one of the major gods.

Soon, the bus stopped and Grover sprinted to the nearest bathroom. Well, confession time: I ditched him and went in a cab to the apartment. I didn't like the idea of him following me every where to protect me and stuff.

When I got home, there was no one and I was really relieved with that. Smell Gabe was probably some where in the building playing poker with some one else and not coming back until late at night. Hopefully by that time 'mom' will drive me to Camp Half-Blood.

Well, just as I got to dump my bag on my bed, which basically turned into Smelly Gabe's game room once I was gone, mom, er, Sally came back from the Candy Store she was working and gave me a hug.

"Oh, Percy, look how you've grown! How's school treating you? Is all well? I hope so, did any one discovered your true identity yet?" She said that all at once, I've got to figure out what she's asking and what to reply. See, my real mom, Athena, as I mentioned before, never, ever contacted me, so Sally is like my only mom, and I just calls her that.

"Mom, chill. School…. Well, eh, I'm not invited to there next year, I'm sorry… But, on the bright side, no one discovered me as who I truly was yet! I mean, there's a satyr in my school, but he just thought I'm a really, really strong half-blood." I said, and I grew ashamed with the sixth-time-in-the-sixth-year-been-kicked-out-of-school part.

"Honey, s'kay. I know it's really hard for you, but hey, guess what? Once I got changed, we are going to the camp! Just disguise yourself as a regular camper and don't get mad too easily, okay? Or you'll be figured out. Get to camp and train—I know you're already good with fighting, but, just try to improve more, 'kay?" She said as she ruffled my hair. Oh, I forgot to introduce her to you. She worked in a candy shop, and yeah, she can bring home free samples of candies. All blue candies for us, of course, cuz blue is just our favorite color, okay? And also, that's a good way to annoy Gabe.

Soon, after I packed my clothes into my backpack, and my mom got changed, we were ready to go. Good, finally, I just can't wait! The bad thing was, Grover somehow already managed to slip into our car before we even got on.

"Blah-ha-ha," He cried, and I recognized it as a satyr's nervous cry, "Percy, why did you ditched me? Have you got any idea what situation you're in? THEY may find you for all we know! And Percy, did you tell your mom what happened?"

My mom knows every year that there MUST be some kind of monster attack, so she didn't bother to ask me this year, but she decided to play along, she decided to act like I'm a half-blood, just to not raise suspicion from Grover.

"What happened? All I'm doing right now is to bring Percy to camp that his father requested before even he was born. Weird, I'd say, how can a camp matter, really? Oh well, we are going right now." Apparently Sally decided to act like she didn't know about Greek stuff and all the gods and demigods so that Grover will just think I'm another regular camper. Wow, I really can't think of a way to thank her for so many favors she did me.

"Did you have any ideas who Percy's father was?" Grover asked, curious.

"No, none at all. Perhaps just a handsome man that I met who left me with my dear Percy." Sally decided to say. Whew.

That conversation no longer continued since Grover couldn't really think of a thing to say. The ride was just quiet, as the Sun began to sink in the western horizon. We are really close to the camp now, I can say, I've already felt the presence of so many half-blood in the same place at once. Yep, gods have these feelings, it's hard to describe, like you just can tell. And did I mention that every half-blood and god have a slight colored glowing aura around them? Of course, only gods can see them as they are divine powers. My was dimmed by Poseidon, as Sally mentioned, to protect me. Oh well.

We sat quietly for a long period of time, until that we arrived and prepared to climb up the Half-blood Hill. But then, that very second, things went completely wrong. Guess what? The Minotaur, half man, half bull came, and that's not it, they came with allies. Well, they really didn't bother to sleep, huh? And the allies, worst of all, were hellhounds. Dang, I didn't have any weapons to protect us! I mean, the ones that can really fight is just me, ugh, I just got to face it.

The Minotaur charged first, I side-stepped it and it bumped straight to a tree behind me. Mom(Sally) just ducked and Grover fainted. "Food!" He yelled. Did he have to faint right now? Under this situation? Great, now what? He just faint in the sight of the monsters! How can he be a protector?

Minotaur was stuck in the tree for a few seconds before the hellhounds charged at us. Man, I hate those big giant dogs, they hounds from hell in case you don't know, ha-ha. After Minotaur recovered from the charging into the tree part, he seemed to squint his eyes and wanted to locate us and charge us again. Not so easy, I'm not going to let it get what it wanted. I ran to the tree he just bumped into, and got the horn out, yeah, he sort of left it there. I jumped on to the Minotaur's head when he bent low trying to get me, but failed. Yeah, as I jumped up, I glanced at my mom, good, she's good as new. I'm glad the monsters didn't get her, and I mean, she's the only mom that I actually know of.

The Minotaur struggled under my grasp of his other horn, and snap, it broke off too. He shook my down, but too late, I already stuck the two horns to where his heart would be, and he (it?) disintegrate into a pile of monster dust. I was about to cheer but, I can't believe what's happening! My mom, Sally, was disappearing into a pile of golden light as I turned my head to look. Oh no! That's not happening! What the Hades! She must be held as a prisoner by a god, which explained the golden light. Who would want her? That's not funny at all. Why would they do that though? Was that because of me, cuz then I would be so ashamed of myself, whatever the reason would be. Seriously, I had no idea why some god would want her, a mere mortal?

That did it. I felt another rush of energy surged through my body as I picked up one of the Minotaur's horn again to strike the hellhound. They were seriously fast, I must admit, but not fast enough for a god. Whoever sent this did not know my true identity, or else there would be more. I stroke one down as it ran to me, and I was ready for the second one. I dodged it's coming paw, side-stepped, rolled, and stabbed it into its chest. Okay, three monsters down, one more to go. It's getting smart definitely, as it no longer ran at me straight away, it sorta rolled away as I stabbed, making it extra hard. Well, with one last stoke that I used all my energy on, it disintegrate into another pile of monster dust. Gross. I always hate when monsters got all that dust on me. Exhausted, and yes, don't judge me, gods can be exhausted if they are young, like me. So, pretty much, I pulled Grover who was still calling "Food…" and got to the Big House, I called it that becuz it was BIG. Well, no matter WHAT, I'm going to get Sally/mom back.

The last thing I knew, I collapsed on a bed somewhere in the BIG House. And one thing, GOD's dreams sucks.

_I was standing on a cliff, the sea roaring below, and the wind blew. Well, not pleasant, 'kay? A golden eagle came and also a white horse, and they were attacking each other. I really wanted to stop all this, just because I wanted a peaceful dream, okay? Also, that's just not right, but the weird thing was, I couldn't either mover or talk, just standing staring them. I wanted it to all stop! The sea roared loudly, and the storm heavier. The sky darkened, and lightning struck. All was disastrous. Oh no, I thought, eagle—Zeus? Then, the horse—Poseidon? They must be fighting over something. I need to figure this out. I ALWAYS figure things out._

I woke but I was still in a trance, thinking about the things in my dreams. Maybe I could find some clue in this camp, and I will. Then, a girl came, she had honey blonde hair that curled like a princess' and her intense grey eyes stared into my green ones. Did I mention I looked more like Dad with my green eyes and messy black hair than my other mom, that I never knew, Athena? Anyway, she asked, "What about summer solstice?" I probably said something real intelligent like, "Huh?" And then it all ended with someone came in, and she filled my mouth with something tasted like liquid pudding.

"Ahh, Percy, I'm glad that you're awoke." The 'someone' said, and it turned out to be Mr. Brunner, only it wasn't. He was a centaur, I see now, no wonder he was talking all that stuff about the fury and seemed to know Grover very well.

"Uh, I'm good. And thanks for taking care of me, I mean, that's really nice of you and stuff." I said, as I took in what's around me right now.

"Percy? Um, that's a good thing, but you're not surprised? I thought you'll be freaked out!" Grover said worriedly, they probably thought either I knew all of them or I bumped my head or I didn't believe them and thought they pulled a really big prank on me.

"No, I've experienced weirder things." I said, giving them a weak and not-so-convincing smile. Well, apparently they were not convinced, but they didn't said anything else.

"Well, Percy, I was surprised that you woke up just after hours of what happened yesterday. Did you ever learnt how to fight before? Handling four monsters by yourself, that's impossible even for some trained campers. I just simply shook my head, so somehow, someone saw me fighting. Oh, such a big give-away.

I steadied myself, thinking, I'm finally at camp.

**Okay, so yesterday I can't really update , and I'm not going to update either in the weekends cuz that I'm going camping, and you know, independent day, *wink, wink*. So, yeah, sorry for that and I hope you won't really be bothered by that.**

**Percy x Annabeth: 14**

**Percy x Thalia: 10**

**Percy x Calpso: 5**

**Percy x Bianca: 1**


	4. I scared the wits out of a god

**Percy, the Forbidden Child, son of Athena and Poseidon**

**Okay, I'm back from Kentucky—the cave that was as old as the gods, wait, er, titans. (Awkward silence) Fine, here's the poll results:**

**Percy x Annabeth: 16**

**Percy x Thalia: 11**

**Percy x Calpso: 4**

**Percy x Bianca: 1**

**So, I'm writing this chap with my cousin, Demento56, *clap, thankyou, thankyou!*, well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5—I scared the wits out of a god**

(Remember, Percy was blacked out for a few days in the original story, but he was only blacked out for a night now, so it makes him able to stay at camp two weeks instead of one)

Hmm, I never tried that liquid pudding thingy before, so I asked, breaking the awkward silence, "Um, what was the food, er, drink you gave me just now?"

"Oh, it was ambrosia we just gave you, which were god's food and well, you can't risk taking any more or you'll burn up, literally." The blonde said.

Yeah, ya' think? Sure, try that. "Hey, do you mind if ya bring me around the…. Camp and you know, explore?" I asked, they didn't know that I knew all about the camp and half-bloods yet, so I can't ask for training some where right-a-way.

"Sure." So as we were walking around, they started telling me about how I was a half-blood. Of course, I already knew I was a god, but I tried to act interested. In fact, I think I did such a good job I forgot to be surprised. Chiron remarked, "You know, you are the calmest camper I've ever seen."

"Oh, really?" As I said this, I walked into a chubby man wearing a tiger skin shirt. I recognized the smell of booze hanging around him, a none too fond legacy of Smelly Gabe. If this man was a stranger to alcohol, then I'm a satyr.

"Oh jeez, sorry, man!" I shouted. The man became visibly agitated and said, "Young man, do you know who I am?", with purple flames dancing wildly in his eyes. I tensed and put up a mental shield around my mind to protect my secrets. I was now dealing with a god.

I felt a force ram into my mind, trying to find a weak point where it could pour in and sift through my darkest secrets. Finding nothing, it retreated. Well, actually it found my name, but nothing more.

"Well, Peter Johnson,-" "Wait. What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" That was it. We were both mad now, but I felt my anger surging though with the subtlety of a wildebeest. My eyes must have started glowing, because he backed away in surprise, Chiron stamped the ground nervously, the blonde ran away, and goat-boy bleated- AGAIN.

"What?" he was so surprised, trust me, his expression was—priceless.

I felt a different force ram into me- this time, it was more like a hollow spear- designed o puncture and sap me. However, to me, it was so insignificant that I "reversed it", if you will, and actually sapped him until he fainted, while I didn't so much as flinch.

In unison, Chiron, Grover, and the blonde started "Wha-?" and then broke off. With a quizzical expression on my face, I asked them "What was that?". As if I didn't already know. "You mean you seriously don't know? That was the camp director, Dionysus!" I had to act dumb, so I asked "Dionysus? Like the god dude?" Grover bleated nervously, and said "Yes, and he just fainted while trying to zap you! Like…. It backfired! But, that's… Impossible!"

"Ok-ay…." I'm acting dumb. "Either the ambrosia that you just fed me worked magic, or I ate some magic mushroom?" They stared at me fearfully, probably thinking that I was off my rocker, so , yeah, awk-ward~ "So, um, can we continue the tour?" I asked 'helpfully' to stop this…. Awkwardness. "Ok-ay….. Er, Annabeth, um, how 'bout you bring Percy to the cabins, er, just put him to Cabin Eleven first." Chiron was the first to snap out of the trance, seriously, what's so special about what happened just now? These people, er, people, centaur, satyr, and gods need a life.

Slowly, Annabeth still dazed, but moving now, great, a wee(haha, inside joke) little improvement, and still muttering, "He's the one, I knew it! Athena…" And something, but I didn't hear that. What's about my mom, my OTHER mom, that never talked to me? I don't care. But with something about me being the one, what one? I don't suppose she means THAT one, right?

She pushed me away from the gawking Grover, still shivering, and while Chiron was pushing Dionysus to the infirmary. Wow, that's a first for a god to get to the infirmary, ha-ha.

Annabeth's POV

Ok, so after the new kid knocked out Mr. D, I was sure of it. He was the ONE- the new camper who was going to get the first quest since Luke's, and I was going to be on the quest if it was the last thing I ever did. I was sick and tired of being stuck in this stupid little camp and never being able to get out.

I was ecstatic when Chiron told me to finish his tour. This was the perfect chance to show the new kid I would be perfect on a quest- but how? Oh well, Athena's daughter is sure to come up with something. Anyways, on the way to Cabin 11, the Hermes cabin, we passed the training cage.

"Whoah, wait! Why does that guy have a sword?" Stupid new kid, he can get Dionysus, which no one EVER tried and succeeded before, but he knew nothing, NOTHING at all about the camp? Well, that's just weird. I did my best to explain everything he asked. 'Kay, judging from the stupid and obvious questions he asked, I was pretty sure that he didn't know anything about himself, getting the wine god, just a coincidence, I guess.

Percy's POV

So, I was going on the tour trying t act stupid, when we passed the training cage and I found the perfect opportunity. "Whoa, why does that guy have a sword?" Instantly, I saw her disdain written across her face. Just then, I heard a conch shell. The blonde said "Oh, that's dinner" and then under her breath, "Thank Athena…"

Well, that's it for now! See you next time, Nobody 426.

_Minor contributions made by Demento56. In other words, I wrote half of it. Okay *cough* you can give me the keyboard back now, thankyou very much!_

'_**Kay, you guys like it? Well, just tell me, all right? Poll's still working here! Until then, see ya tomorrow!**_


	5. Well, I got claimed Dang!

Okay, so, this is Demento56 filling in for Nobody because she's at day camp until 5'oclock and then some. I'll wait for her to fill in the poll results.

Chapter 6- In which I thrash the Ares cabin in 20 minutes

Percy's POV

Alright, so when I heard the conch shell I got in my place at the Hermes cabin- dead last. I was starving by the time we got to the dining pavilion, so I loaded up my plate with barbeque and other delicious things. I walked up to the fire and scraped in a big piece of barbeque and asked either Poseidon or my "mom" to claim me. I knew it worked when I smelled sea breeze and books instead of burnt barbeque.

So by the time I finished dinner, I had learned two things about the Hermes table- keep one hand in your pocket at all times, and check your seat for shaving cream before sitting down. So when dinner finished, I got out of my seat, which only half of me was in anyways, and started to leave. Then I heard a clopping behind me and turned to see Chiron bowing down. Eventually everyone in the pavilion bowed, and it wasn't out of respect for me, but for the trident with tree branches growing out of it and an owl perched on one of the branches.

So, after dinner, I moved into the Poseidon cabin. Not surprisingly, I was the only "camper" in the place. So, after putting my few meager possessions down on the bedside table, I called lights out, and fell asleep. That was one heck of a dream though…

Poseidon's POV

I couldn't believe the prayer that I was sent by that insolent little godling son of mine… However, I had no choice but to claim him because I had a particularly dangerous quest that needed doing. All thanks to that "dear brother" of mine- always has his head in the clouds- can you guess who he is? That's right, he misplaces his stupid little lightning bolt ONCE- once, I tell you! I had no choice but to send Perseus a dream.

It wasn't very pleasant, but I had to do it, because otherwise how would he know what was he going to have to do? Anyways, I just sent him a dream about the last summit meeting- a lot of arguments there.

Percy's POV

Right, where was I? Oh yeah, the dream. So, I was standing just outside a summit meeting on Olympus, and, of course, they were arguing. I decided to listen, and I realized "dear old Uncle Zeus" was arguing with my dad- I mean Poseidon, not Smelly Gabe. Apparently, Zeus lost his master bolt and thinks Poseidon stole it. Smirking, I thought _Heh, so that's all he wants from me? To get Zeus' lightning bolt back? Phshaw, I could do that in my sleep!_ And then I woke up.

So, after I ate breakfast, I asked Chiron if I could do some training. He said "Ah! Thank you Percy! I almost forgot, this is from your father!" and he handed me a pen. Ballpoint, probably cost 30 whole cents. "Uhhh… Thanks?" "Percy, uncap the pen." OK… getting weird, but… sure, why not? I uncapped the pen, and it glowed and grew into a sword. On the blade was written Anaklumosos, Greek for Riptide. "Alright," Chiron said, "Now, you can go start training in the cage over there and practice your sword fighting with, yes, the Ares cabin." Oh, great, training with the god of war's kids… Alright, let's go!

So, anyways, despite a girl named attempting to introduce me to the business end of an electric spear, I thrashed their entire cabin in 20 minutes without a single scratch. Here's a script of all the dialogue during the entire fight.

"Hey moron!"

"Whaddya want?"

"Hey, ya like playing with sparks?"

"Oof! All right punk, now you're dead meat!"

"Oof!"

"Hey Clarisse, are you alright?"

"KILL THAT PUNK!"

"Oof!"

"OW!"

"Urg!"

"Huf!"

Of course, I couldn't afford to get stabbed, because that would mean I would bleed ichor, and that would be a dead giveaway, wouldn't it? Anyways, I finished thrashing them, and Clarisse even came back for more. Chiron remarked about my "natural aptitude for my sword."

Alright, so now, how was I supposed to bring up the quest Poseidon needed me for? Alright then, honesty- "Hey Chiron, do demigods usually have dreams about summit meetings of the gods? Because last night, I had one and I think Poseidon needs me to go somewhere and get Zeus' master bolt." Chiron's reply was grim. "Percy, if you really think that dream was a quest, you will need to see ally think that dream was a quest, you will need to see the Oracle in the attic of the Big House."

All right, so I know what an Oracle I, but I really didn't expect to see a shrivel mummy with green smoke pouring out of its mouth. I'm not going to give you the prophecy because it nearly burned my eyes out of MY skull, and I'm a godling! The prophecy was met with a grim reaction from Chiron, and Grover and Annabeth nearly fainted. "So then Percy, which two campers will you bring with you on the quest?" asked Chiron. Well Grover was a shoo-in, and so was Annabeth, the only camper I knew who didn't want to kill me. "Grover and Annabeth, if they're willing." Well, in response to that, Annabeth nearly broke two ribs before letting go, embarrassed, but Grover was slightly less enthusiastic. By "slightly less enthusiastic", I mean he fainted and we had to revive him with an apple inside a tin can.

On the day we left camp, we were driven into town by Argus, the security guard with eyes all over his body. He even has one on his tongue, which is why he doesn't talk much- I mean, honestly, who'd want to show that off? Chiron had left us with a few basic warnings- Don't look for trouble, don't get noticed, and don't use a phone unless absolutely necessary.

_Hope you enjoyed it! Nobody just got back, so everything up to here was by Demento56 except the polls and maybe and afterword- as in after this word. There. Okay… NOW! Happy? Stop it before I snap already! OK, that's it, there better some good reviews now, or I will press my big red button. I'm not sure what it does, but now you've done it. You wouldn't let have me the last word. What? No- it's too late now. Bye. Oh look, it brings up a- a… ooh, what's this button? Oops, what are those numbers? A countdown? Yeah! 15:00 until de-demi-demise! That's it! Now, what does 14:45 mean? Oh well, I'll figure it out. Bye till next time!_

**Hi guys, I'm back! I came back from that awful long day camp. Exhausted! The version 2 was my version, and I hope you enjoy it! ~Nobody426**

**Chapter 6, version 2**

Okay, so, this is Demento56 filling in for Nobody because she's at day camp until 5'oclock and then some. I'll wait for her to fill in the poll results.

Chapter 6- In which I make an offering to myself

Percy's POV

Alright, so when I heard the conch shell I got in my place at the Hermes cabin- dead last. I was starving by the time we got to the dining pavilion, so I loaded up my plate with barbeque and other delicious things. I walked up to the fire and scraped in a big piece of barbeque and asked either Poseidon or my "mom" to claim me. I knew it worked when I smelled sea breeze and olive trees instead of burnt barbeque.

So by the time I finished dinner, I had learned two things about the Hermes table- keep one hand in your pocket at all times, and check your seat for shaving cream before sitting down. So when dinner finished, Dionysus finally came back here, yelling curses at no specific person until he saw me. He grunted, and again tried to sap me. Of course, it didn't work, but I couldn't make him faint again- that might have been too embarrassing for him. See how thoughtful I am? Ok, yeah, so maybe not. But that's beside the point. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood Peter Johnson-" {Insert cough here} "Fine, Percy Jackson. Capture the flag is tomorrow night." All around me, I heard rushed whispers talking about "The new kid… Dionysus… The one…", oh well, so much for disguising myself as a regular camper. I took a shower, feeling oddly refreshed by the water, and got back to the Hermes cabin just before Luke called lights out.

_Ya think I will at least have a good night, right? Well, you would be wrong. Of course, despite being a god, I still have nightmares. This time, I was in Hades. I stood on the edge of Tartarus. I heard a dark voice calling out from the depths, threatening me with a fate worse than death. Then, I was forced to take cover as beams of pure energy shot out and started demolishing rocks surrounding the edge of the pit._ And then I woke up. Wow, that was, creepy. I walked to the ocean, enjoying the breeze, but not for long cuz the harpies were already on my trail. I walked back to Hermes Cabin, which I was not glad to be in because it was all so crowded and stuffy. Well, so much for my disguise. I laid down in the small corner they gave me, and for the first time in days, it was a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Chiron started to let me try the different activities in camp and see which one I was good at. Well, I was good at- nothing. I was terrible at everything, but Chiron was always optimistic, even when he had to unsnare a stray arrow from his tail during my archery lesson. The only things I was good at were canoeing, Greek and geography, not exactly what you'd expect from a god, huh? So anyways, it was getting close to dusk.

"Almost time for capture the flag," said Chiron, "We'd better get you a shield, and some sword classes. Let's get you a sword as well, hmmm? And I believe Luke will be willing to help you." The weird thing is, no sword seems to fit me right. Each god has their own weapon specially created by a master smith, so I just can't find one to make me a sword. Anyways, I found the best sword I could and braced myself to get thrashed by Luke. Of course, with the wrong sword, I could hardly do better. Luke then put us in partners and practiced with the dummies. Then, it was time for a water break, and I dumped some water on my head. I felt a surge of energy flow through my body.

Then, Luke called out, "If you would like to, Percy, I can show you a bit of memo." The guy in Hermes Cabin beside me whispered, "Good luck, he's the best swordsman in three hundred years, ya know." "Maybe he'll go easy on me." I replied, only earning a snort. Fine, I'll show ya what I can do.

He slowly showed us the disarming technique and surely enough, my sword fell out of my hand, no biggie. Since I'm the new kid, it was apparent that he was going easy on me, but I wasn't, soon, he tensed up, and I could say that he was doing his best to try and disarm me. Hmm, I'm not letting people to say that I was a wimp, cuz no god is one. I used the technique he showed me, and clank! His sword skidded across the floor. My sword point was at his undefended chest, and for a while, everything was still. The audience was silence, not a sound. Everyone was stunned, Luke shocked, and it took me a while to recover and put the sword point away from him.

All he could do was croak and say, "How…?" People in the crowd whispering among themselves, and one of them suggested, "Beginner's luck?" Fine, whoever said it was just luck? Fine! I'm SO gonna beat Luke up again! Just to prove me right. After a while, Luke recovered and said "Show me that again, Percy." I easily thrashed him again, disarming him and holding him at sword point in the space of about 7.5 seconds. Wow- that was really easy.

Anyways, it was just about time for capture the flag and Hermes had an alliance with Athena and guess what? I was a border guard, I asked Annabeth about what I was and eventually I caught up with Luke.

"So, did Annabeth tell you what you will be?"Luke asked.

"Sure, border patrol, whatever that means." I played dumb again.

"It's easy, you just guard our side by the creek." He answered.

"Okey-dokey." I answered.

We set our flag in Zeus' Fist, and I headed for the creek. As usual, I'm missing all the fun. But that's okay, actually, that's what I was expecting, it's perfect spot for me to blend in! A little while later, I spotted a couple of Ares campers coming for me, and I think they were muttering something about new kid and me showing off. With a mental sigh, I resigned myself to fight with them. This time, there was no warning. Clarisse just jabbed me with her spear and I stumbled into the stream. I felt power surge through me and I caught Clarisse's spear between the rim of my shield and the blade of my sword. The spear snapped and she stumbled backwards in shock. I felt so powerful! This was an all-time high for me! There was so much power surging through me, and I kept on going to beat the rest of the Ares cabin mates. Ugly number one rushed to me and I dodged, he just slipped and headed to the creek while I made sure the water held him but not drowning him. Ugly number two and three came charging me, I just dodged, and smack them on their head. I slashed Ugly number four and knocked Ugly number five and six our cold. Phew. Yeah! Victory! Just then, I didn't notice that one of them got up and slashed me on my shoulder. It was only a small cut, but golden ichor came flowing out and he gasped. But. I'm. Not. Liking. That!

I was so angry that my eyes were glowing, and I might have been too. It was too much for the others, who beat an ungraceful retreat. _Percy, chill! Or you will vaporize everyone around you! We don't want that to happen, now, do we?_ Wait, what a sec, that voice came out of my head, mentally, not someone telling me, only Poseidon could do that though, or—but that ain't gonna happen! That voice was really familiar, and fine, I'll admit it, it's Athena. I was doing my best to chill and eventually I didn't glow anymore or else I'd really vaporize someone else. Sure, vaporizing Ares camper would be nice, but still, maybe someone innocent would be too, so yeah…

Just then, Chiron showed up to say the game was over and all the campers came with him. "Percy, the game is-"he started, and then broke off. He, along with everyone else, was staring at the trident above my head, but it was no ordinary trident. There was an owl perched on each prong, with waves crashing around the base of the trident, and there was an unearthly glow around the whole thing. So, I had finally been claimed. Only, I was claimed by both of my parents at the SAME time.

All the people around me gasped, Clarisse, the bad, bad Ares camper screamed, "That punk can NOT be a god!" While I shot her an evil look. She just glared back. Wow, she had guts! Anyway, that was one of the reasons that I didn't want to be claimed as well, see, all those bowings? I really hate those. Can't I be normal, um, even normal by the standard of demigods? Fine, maybe not.

That night, Chiron let me to choose the cabin I wanted to stay in, either the Poseidon cabin or Athena cabin, so naturally I chose Poseidon, cuz I'm way closer to him than my biological mother, Athena, that's just that the mom I called is Sally Jackson, not her. Oh well, at least she was nice enough to tell me to calm down and claim me. Camper scattered around me, Dionysus scowled every time he saw me and probably thinking a way to get me. Well, I didn't want know about it, and also, he was called to an Olympian Council, probably about me, uh-oh. That night, I was absolutely miserably.

_Well, that's it until next time from me, Demento56, and my cousin, Nobody426. P.S. I Demento56, hereby declare that I wrote more than half of this entre publication. The entire 1__st__ version of Chapter 6 and a large part of the 2__nd__ version were written by Demento56. Anything to add, Nobody? _**Yeah sure, I mean, the first one was 90% yours, but I think I spent way much more time on the 2****nd**** one than you did, Demento! The idea was one, right?** _Yeah, because you spent 2 hours writing two paragraphs in the middle of Charlie and the Chocolate Factorie! _**Nah-uh, how 'bout you? You were watching it, at least I was working and that's my idea! By the way, how do you spell Fac-tory? AND you spent the whole day, the nine or ten hrs that I've been in day camp, and only like what, a three-forth of a story! All the cool words and quotes belonged to me! **_All correct grammar was written by Demento56. __**What the heck! Really, Demento, really! And the second story is 99.99% written by me, just so ya know, since I was here, and I got his part, um, with permission deleted.**_

**And um, tell me in the reviews that you like mine, Nobody426 or my cousin Demento56's more. Mine plz! Shhhhh…. And actually, now, all of story two is MY WORK! I really hope you like my story cuz it's my idea and all that stuff, ya know… Even though he said so, but I insisted we do our own stuff. Yeah… And um, just so ya know, don't listen to him! I mean, do you trust me or him? Tell me! ~Nobody426**


	6. I was absolutely miserable

**Percy, the Forbidden Child UPDATED CHAPTER, READ OR YOU'LL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT! FOR PEOPLE THAT ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER, READ THE VERY LAST PART, CUZ I ADDED A LOT, ACTUALLY A TON TO IT! AND IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys, guess what? I'm back! Well, yeah, as I said, I got day camp and all that stuff, especially after I received mail telling me that I gotta go to Indy for the finalists of the State piano thingy. Yep, so, this is the sequel of version 2, 'kay? Cuz, well, it is my story, all the people prefer me, the writer of version 2 and Demento got his own stuff going on. Well, you like my stories better than his, right? Tell me if ya think so! And ya know, since Annabeth and Percy are half-bro and sis, that doesn't work out quite well, now doesn't it? So, they go on the quest together, but I promise, if ya stick with me through the stories, he well be Thalia or someone else one day, BUT THE WHOLE THING ONLY WORKS IF YOU GUYS AGREE SO, SO PLZ, PLZ TELL ME IF YA THINK THAT'S A GD IDEA!**

**Chapter 7—I was absolutely miserable**

_The symbol, trident on the waves with olive tree branches sticking out from it and an owl on it was odd, it had a sea-green glow around the trident, but a grey glow on the outskirts of it, it was rotating on my head, and people were all gawking at me. It ruined the perfect GOOD night. _

"_Hail, Lord Perseus, God of—" Chiron was staring at me puzzled, then I realized, he was asking me what god am I of. _

"_None, I'm only twelve." I stated simply. Clarisse was still glaring at me, Annabeth confused, Chiron and Mr. D raised an eyebrow at me. _

"_Okay," Chiron broke the awkward silence, "Son of Poseidon, Earthshaker, father of horses, the Sea God, and Lady Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." People were bowing all around me, although all the Ares campers were giving me death glares and they were really unwilling to. _

"_Why don't you people stand up? Stop bowing!" The only one standing was Mr. D, who was acting like he was bored beyond belief. "Percy, duh! They were waiting for your permission!" I was shocked. No one ever, in my life, besides Sally, treated me THAT well. "Er, okay, you guys may get up." I said, obliviously stunned. No one spoke to me that night, Dionysus just left. I was absolutely miserable._

_~End of Flash back~ _

"_Zeus", Dionysus nodded to Zeus. Suddenly I was on the Olympian Council, in my dreams. I scanned through the crowds for my parents. There was tension in the air, especially between dad and Zeus. Dionysus just returned to his throne._

"_Now, Poseidon I see you sired a child with Athena." Zeus grunted. Uh-oh, my suspicious was right, Dionysus was in the Olympian Council because of me. Poseidon looked grim, and Athena blushed._

"_That wasn't my intention," my father declined. "Still, I think there's a big possibility of him involved of something, my prized POSSESSTION perhaps?" Zeus bellowed. But then, Athena turned to me and said, "That's none of your business, Perseus." And she waved her hand, and the image dissolved._

I woke up, still thinking, none of my business? Well, excuse me, the council was held in the first place becuz of me! Ha, I love using cool words, I mean, do you know anyone besides me who is an average American 21st centaury GREEK god? None, I'll personally ensure you about that. The conch horn blew, and it was breakfast time. I really didn't feel like going there again and being the center of attention. But, I was starving. Gods need to eat too ya know.

I walked out of the cabin, and all the campers around the cabins made an clearing for me and knelt, I just growled and told them never, EVER bow or kneel to me AGAIN. I just hate that. Well, they didn't make a comment about it and just scattered. Sure, why not? But, I really wannna make friends with someone, not becuz who, or precisely, what I was, but who I am.

I went to eat breakfast, and people were all chatting among themselves, I sat on the Athena table just because I didn't really enjoy being alone and all that stuff, I really don't appreciate that. I slept in Poseidon's cabin just because I was way~ closer to him than to Athena and I don't enjoy sleeping when people snore, and, uh, yeah.

As soon as I reached the Athena table, everyone was quiet. Not a sound, not good. Not good at all.

"Uh… Hi Perseus," Finally! Annabeth broke the silence, but then, thunder boomed in the sky, "Er, I mean, Percy." Maybe she used my real name cuz I'm a god, but then, names have powers and yeah, I have to go by Percy. The same thing with Dionysus have to go by Mr. D. "So, uh, Percy, what are you doing here?" Ugh, no what cha' doin? Only what are you doing. Too formal.

"Eat?" I replied real dumb. "Can you just pretend that I'm normal?" They shook their heads. And I noticed one thing, I'm the only one with eyes that are not grey here. Wise, grey, eyes. "At least stop staring at me?" They nodded and looked away. All except Annabeth. "So uh, let's eat." After a while. I just sighed for she's not talking to me too, and went on with my breakfast. That was absolute silence, I came here to talk, not to ring silence to a table that was talking five minutes ago.

After breakfast, I went to Ancient Greek class which Annabeth taught, and everyone was scooting as far as they could from me, like I got some rare disease, which I couldn't even if I try. Annabeth was avoiding my gaze, and the class was well, boring, I just knew those stuff, and I didn't know why. Most of the time, I wasn't paying attention and I could tell others were not paying too much attention too.

When I came out from the room of learning ancient Greek, and Dionysus caught on to me, giving me a glare, he said, "Perseus," Thunder boomed, wow, my names got power! "We need to talk."

That sent a major big uh-oh down mine spine, what can he possible talk to me after he failed to zap me twice?

"Hmph! Your father and my oh-so-precious sister Athena told me to train you, and ugh! Do I have a choice?" Dionysus grunted.

"No." I answered, annoying him slightly. "So, does that make me your cousin or nephew?" I was definitely getting on his nerves.

"Oh well, I can't get you anything, or else I swear I will! Only if you are a mortal… Ugh!" Dionysus signed unhappily as he materialized a Diet Coke out of the thin air and took a sip, making me jealous of his powers. "So I'm gonna train you alright, curse for my punishment here, talking care of half-blood brats, and a particular god." He stared at me. "Follow me." He said, finally stopped complaining! I followed him, only found myself next to the lake after a few minutes.

Dionysus waved his hand, and I could sense a barrier was built between us and rest of the camp, ouch, what was he going to do? To my relief, he said, "Just to block out motals, they might be vaporized if they saw our true forms." Phew, not because he wanted to murder me if that's even possible. "Gods all have their true forms, the purer the color is, the more powerful they are. For example, Zeus' true form's color is pure yellow, and he's the most powerful god, then Poseidon, whose true form's color is blue, and Hades, which is black. They both have pure colors. Out of all these colors, PURE gold is the most powerful one, then PURE silver and PURE copper. No god was found with those colors yet, and the closest was Apollo, who got golden true form, only that it was not pure, was a bit of a mixture and same with Artemis, a mixture color of silver and some other ones. Understood?"

I nodded my head, but I was still a bit confused, then I said, "Uhh, Sally said she saw that I had a sea-green glow around me when Poseidon brought me to her, is that it?"

"No," Dionysus replied, "Now that mortal didn't incinerate, right? That's because it was only your aura, most of the time, it was the same with your true form's color, but, sometimes, that's not it." Ok-ay, well, why did he told me all this?

As if he read my mind, he said, "I told you all this because I wanted to see how powerful you are, okay? Then I will know how to train you. Well, seeing you, I'd say yours will be the weakest of all." He signed, not a good move, but I didn't feel like destroying things again so I let you go.

"How do I get to my true form? I haven't even know how to control my powers yet! What do I need to do?" I asked, eager to get to see what color am I truly is.

"They haven't train you, did they?" Dionysus sighed, "Just clear your mind and focus really hard on what you want, unleash your true form, and I believe the water may help you."

I stepped into the lake, cleared my mind off anything, and I let my instinct took over me. That was a feeling that I never, ever felt before, I was lifted off the floor, feeling better than ever, and definitely growing a little bit in size, wait no, a lot. Oh well. It felt like I didn't have a mortal body any more, and that I could do anything. Actually, I could do any thing. It felt like that I was only energy, pure energy. The feeling, wow! Finally, I noticed one thing, I was glowing, and that's not it, because I was expected myself to glow. I was glowing gold. PURE gold. That means…

**Yes! I finally got to complete this chapter, and it took a LOT out of me. Sorry I didn't update earlier cuz I got day camp. Yeah, I know. But, to the bright side, I finally collected all the beads needed to become a JC! Wow, I'm happy about that. Should I finish this story first or continue it along WITH my other story The Lost Hero? I didn't know cuz all of you seems to like this story more… Oh well, tell me, kay? And wt do ya think about the suggestion I gave at the very start of the story? Plz tell me!**


	7. Train hard, play hard

**Percy, the Forbidden Child**

**Tip: Make sure to read the last part of the last chapter again if you just skipped to this chapter becuz I just updated it!**

'**Kay! I'm back! Before this chapter, I want to tell you guys that I'm gonna write a new story! I was planning the story for quite a time, more like the same time as I planned this very story. So, if you like my story, then I want you to PM me and give me advices for the next story: The unusual twins. That's a crossover better HP (Harry Potter) series and PJO. Wait a sec, don't get bored yet, 'kay? Cuz I've read a ton of the crossovers (literally) and I will grantee you that this will be DIFFERENT. Here's the prophecy, you can guess the plot, which will be reveled next chapter.**

**A pair of twins under a curse,**

**To be left in alternate universe.**

**Each to save their world from their own villains,**

**Fates tied to each other through the dimensions.**

**A choice made to preserve or raze to be worse,**

**Through the port hole for doom or a time reverse.**

**What do you think? Either review or PM me about it. Yep, I didn't mean to be a meanie, but I need advices. So once I got five advices I will update next chapter. I promise and if you know me, you know that I NEVER, EVER broke my promises, and that I really mean it when I promise something.**

**Train hard, play hard**

I was so surprised. I mean, Dionysus just gave me a speech how that getting pure gold for my true form was impossible, and that no gods was lucky(?) enough to have it. Dionysus was stunned, he too, was in his true form right now and it's a mixture of purple and black. Hmmm, his aura was lighter than it, but still, very close. I could just made out his face, but not any other part of his body. I think I'm just like that. We're both pure energy.

"How did you—?" He managed. And I didn't hear it from my ears, assuming I still have it, but straight from my brain. Another ability. Cool. I feel like I know everything around me, like where everything was, what everyone was doing and basically, everything. "Oh, father will be so mad when he found out this. Just wait." Dionysus said as he broke my thoughts. And as hard to admit that, he was right. What will Zeus do when he found out? Shudder. I hate to think about that.

"Okay, let us just train for now, shall we?" Dionysus sighed, "Try to will something to you, it'll be easier for you when you're in true form than when you're in mortal form."

I somehow moved/floated deeper into the water and concentrated. Strangely, the first thing came to my mind was Diet Coke, perhaps it was because the first thing Dionysus materialized in front of me was a can of Diet Coke, so right now, I was concentrating hard and poof! A can of coke appeared on the grass land beside the lake. I was exhausted. Suddenly, I just returned to mortal form and collapsed beside the can of coke. Well, that took a lot out of me.

I managed to retain conscious, and as Dionysus too returned to his mortal form, he told me something I thought he never said to anyone else, "Good Job, Per-, er, let's just call you Percy, okay? You know, names have powers and all that. I never met anyone who can materialize a coke on their first try." He complimented me! Am I dreaming or something? Probably. But no, all of these are true, besides, I don't think I will ever dream something that's actually good.

But one thing confused me. As a son of Athena, naturally I have to know the answer. "Why didn't I, you know, have unlimited powers and all that? I mean, uh, gods got unlimited powers, right?"

Dionysus' expression softened a bit, which was no longer his normal grim figure. "Percy, you're under a centaury old, which is 'underage' as mortals may say, you're not, er, old enough to have all that powers and all that stuff. You have powers from your parents, and the normal powers that gods have, but not the powers that gods have over their specific domains, which you don't have one yet. And yes, you're twelve, literally, not like that Artemis who pretended to be young. So you don't have unlimited powers, only a certain amount of it." Okay, that clears up a lot.

"Well, seeing that you are already all exhausted and that, why don't you get a nap and leave that Diet Coke to me?" If that's just some regular Diet coke, sure, but I materialized it, so, no.

"No, but I'll take it." I replied as I ATTEMPT to get up, of course, failed. Dionysus was a bit annoyed, but he still helped me up, he could be pretty nice when he wanted to. And no, I didn't say that.

I got back to my cabin, and I had no idea that THAT much time had passed, it was only an hour until the dinner time. But I just cashed into the bed and took a quick dreamless nap.

The conch horn blew and I went to the dinner pavilion. I caught on with the Athena campers and this time, to my relief, didn't gawk at me at all. We were lining up to sacrifice food to our parents. And after I sat back with the Athena campers, I caught a smell, the most WONDERFUL smell in the whole world. It was the mixture of all the most delicious food, and I'm glad that I could smell it. I was about to ask if others smelt it or not, then it hit me, it was the smell of the sacrificed food, so that meant…

"Someone sacrificed food to me. Who is it?" I said it out loud before I could stop. Embarrassing. Hopefully no one heard me but apparently Annabeth and the whole Athena table did becuz they weren't saying anything in my presence in the first place. "Well, you see," Annabeth started, "you are the first god that actually was attending camp, so we thought that you would like some sacrifice as well." Oh goodie, so much for trying to be normal.

"Well…." What should I do? "Just don't get me any of the sacrifices, please?" I pleaded, and they just nodded and got back to their dinners.

After dinner, we went for a sing along. Apollo campers were leading it, and we sang different songs. It felt really good, like all warm and stuff, a family. That's when I noticed a girl about nine years old poking the fire and her eyes were glowing red, no piercing, but made me felt like I'm home, the hearth and all. Being a child of Athena, I knew it was Hestia. She was glowing slightly reddish-brown, I could see it.

"Hestia." I said, nodding to her. Since I'm a god, well, I didn't need to bow and add titles such as Lady and Lord for gods and goddesses.

"Lord Perseus." She nodded back to me. I was surprised how formal she was greeting me. Wow. I just couldn't get use to it.

I smiled back and said, "Just Percy, please." That's when I noticed that rest of the campers were staring at us, and I just said, "What?"

"Nothing, Lord Perseus." They murmured, oh did I mentioned that I couldn't get use to titles?

"Quit it, please." And with the happy note, we went back to the singing, feeling finally at hearth than ever.

That night, I was not so miserable any more, at least, campers are getting used to me. I called 'Lights Out' to myself, and due to the training of the day, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Yo! You guys like it? Well, then, make sure to Review or PM me about the idea! See ya!**


	8. I was offered a questto prove Zeus wrong

**Percy, the Forbidden Child**

**Anime-lover 10: Yep! Thx, and I'm updating, like… NOW!**

**Artemisoftheazuremoon: Well, thx and yep, you'll have to wait and see what happens next.**

**Zahnfan23: Now, you can see it!**

**Lady kae: You'll see, I'll explain the prophecy!**

**Ashyia Francis Belladonna: Thx for liking the story and I'm really glad you gave me your review, it's always nice to know that I need to improve somewhere to make it better. I admit, that I was starting to make Percy a bit too annoying, and yeah, my English is not that good, forgive me, I mean, I'm only a thirteen-year-old kid and I gotta learn more, yeah. I swear by River Styx I took your advice by heart.**

**Asela23: THx! That means a lot!**

**Fallenarchangel: That's an honor to know that ya like my story! PM me if ya want to know more ideas I had for my future stories!**

_**Okay, I'm apologizing for not updating sooner, I'm really, really busy. I'll take in comments from you guys, if I should continue the story FIRST, or left it here and start on the other stories I had on mind, you guys decide. Anyway, remember the prophecy I gave you last chapter? I'm explaining this at the END of this chapter… And a rough summery, stay TUNED!**_

_**PS: Now, I will be glad if someone can help me with my grammar, plz? And… DISCLAIMER: I always forgot it! Okay, all the characters, and some of 'de' plot belongs to Rick, 'kay? I AM a big fan of PJO! This disclaimer works for the whole story!**_

**I am offered a quest, to prove Zeus is WRONG!**

The next few days was not that much significant or anything, I mean, at least I was still dealing with titles and stuff, but not much anymore, I guess the campers are getting used to me. I was still staying in Poseidon cabin, and eating my meals with Athena campers. Except for Capture the Flag with the campers every Friday which I was forbidden to use my powers in order to join, other time was just training with Dionysus. I no longer annoyed him anymore just because he trained me and I owe him.

Dionysus trained me and I was, um, not bragging, improving pretty fast may I say. Actually Dionysus told me that and I counted it as a great compliment since, ya know, he never really complimented that lot to anyone. I was just glad that he got my name right. I somehow managed to materialize a few more Diet coke, which I liked to, without too MUCH of a trouble, and I am working right now about how to materialize stuff in my mortal form. I know—not easy, huh? Of course, everything is way easier if I was in my godly form. For example, teleporting, it's just easy when I turned into my godly form and wish for where I want to head to. Of course, not outside of that boundary around the lake Dionysus set up in case I accidentally vaporize a bunch of campers.

"Focus, Percy! Give yourself a reason for why did you want to zap and vola! You will succeed." Right, yep, right now he was teaching me how to zap stuff, and the definition of stuff is what I just materialized. As much as I didn't want to, I had to. I concentrated, and imagine myself zapping it, and—yep, there it goes. A perfectly fine TV(a/n: I was asking my cousin for a random object, apparently it was TV) was ruined, thank you very much. Oh well. These training wasn't that much of exhausting anymore compared to the first time, but still, exhausting. Dionysus wasn't that happy about my oh-so-magical-gold-light, but I could tell he was amused. One problem, Zeus was probably on my trail and I kept dreaming the dreams I had earlier.

Something was about to happen. I. Just. Knew. It. As on cue, the conch horn blew and yep, a day of training was done. As usual, I lined up in front of Annabeth, oh, and yes, no matter how I deny it, Athena campers insisted putting me at the VERY front of their dinner line, right in front of Annabeth. So, we got up and sacrifice our dinner to our parents, in their case, parent, not that I needed to, but I just followed every one, and off—to dinner.

The rest of the Athena campers chat with each other—they got over me a few days ago, with occasionally a few of them chatted with me.

"So, uh, how do you like camp?" Annabeth said, and I realized that she was talking to me.

"Good, I guess, it's pretty, uh, good." I replied, yeah, Perce, way to go, real intelligent.

Apparently she was attempting to make a conversation, but it just turned out to be a complete awkward silence for both of us.

Malcolm decided to join for some reason, and perhaps just get us out of this awkward conversation, and said, "How was life like on Olympus, ya know, before you came here?"

"Um, I haven't been to there yet, I stayed with a mortal, Sally, my adoptive mother, before that."

"Oh, um, I see." They both said. And yes, another awkward silence. I would pay to be normal, for just one day.

That night, the dream just got worse. After the whole eagle and horse fighting scene, something else was in store for me.

_I was standing next to a pit, and I felt a tug, just a slight tug at first but it was becoming stronger by seconds, and it was pulling me towards the pit, I was fighting against it to not get into the pit. A deep voice, not pleasant definitely, was speaking, it was broken, and somehow, don't ask me why, it felt like claws scratching metal. _

"_Come forth, dear child. Let me rise! Help me rise! Don't be a pawn of the Olympians! Help me… Help me…" It was growing fainter and fainter, but I realized one thing, I was not being pulled into the pit, instead, I was helping whoever it was out of the pit._

I woke up in a jolt, and someone was banging my cabin's door. Um, let me guess. Who will it be? My half-siblings? Not likely, since my mom got a rivalry with my dad, then, so will they, like hate the cabin or something. Chiron and Mr. D won't BANG on my cabin, so it can only be one particular person, or should I say goat boy—Grover. And jinxed! As I opened the door, Grover was clearly there.

"Uh, Perce, Mr. D wanted to kill—uh, see you." Grover hurried to tell me that. I raised an eyebrow, Mr. D, wanted to K-I-L-L me? Hmm… But actually, the truth to be unfold, I was really nervous. I finally got to see how powerful Dionysus was when he trained me, and he didn't get mad at me that often any more, besides, the clouds were gathering on top of the camp, and the camp NEVER rains. I was worried, that this will be the first. And all of it was because me.

"Okay…" Grover led me to the Big House, and once I got in, I sensed tension. Chiron and Mr. D was playing Pac-man, as usual along with the other game, what was it, Pinchole? Well, I was nervous because people in the volley ball court was already leaving as it actually started to rain. Because of—me.

"Ahh, Percy, you came. Now, before Chiron offered you the oh goody quest, I just wanted to tell you that if I were you I rather find a hole and hide for a few millennia before coming out again. You may find that wise. After all you are a kid of my oh-so-clever sister. Right?" Dionysus said, before bending the air around him and disappeared with a triangular pass somehow got ancient Greek written on it. A whiff of smell that suspiciously smelt like grapes and he was gone. I was more confused than ever.

What did he say a quest? Ahh, child, I would prefer that I told you myself, but, yes, a quest."

"But I thought, that gods weren't suppose to be granted a quest or any thing!"

"Yes, indeed."

"Then how come—"

"But you are under a century old now, aren't you?"

"Yes, but—"

"And?" He hinted. And realization drawn to me. And that's why.

**Do you want to know why? Then you'll have to wait till next time. Maybe I'll change a little about this chapter, but right now I was rushed. I will be grateful if any of you want to help me with my, uh, English. Yep. So, I promised you that I'll tell you what the prophecy meant, right? So first of all, did you guys noticed how Percy and Harry looked alike? Green eyes, black messy hair…. Skinny and stuff? Well except for the accessories and stuff. So, they are the twins under a curse that brought then into alternate universes. They had the same fate—to defeat their own villains—Kronos and Voldemort. The choice—referring to Percy, and port hole, not gonna say, that's the climax of the story! But I will give you hints if ya PM me! See ya, love you people!**


	9. And the FUN starts

**Percy, the Forbidden Child **

**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner. Of course, I was working on my new stories. Did you check them out? Well, if you didn't, you should! Plz tell me if ya like my style of writing stuff, that means a lot~ to me. Well, remember in this story Percy was claimed by both of his parents at once? I drew the symbol and it's my profile picture! Tell me if ya like it!**

**Chapter ten—And the fun starts**

That's why I can go on a quest, of course! Well, I'm a worthy son of Athena, so of course I can figure things out! The reason to all of this is because I was under a century old! So the normal rules didn't apply to me the same way it's applied to the other gods! I was bound to NOT interfere with mortal events. In fact, I'm only like a demigod with extra powers. I was allowed to go on quests, go to other gods' domains without requests and take their symbol of powers—not that I will do it or any thing.

And I dawn to realization, Chiron must noticed that too because he said, "Ahh, Percy, I see that you know why now. Good, that will be easier then."

"So… Um, what is this quest for?"

"Zeus' lightning bolt was stolen." He said grimly, I nearly fell out of my chair, did he said Zeus' weapon—the lightning bolt—the most powerful weapon in the whole universe, was stolen?

"By whom?" I asked, who ever did this, they got guts, but also, well, waiting in line for death.

"By you." He paused before he looked in my eyes and said.

I started glowing, again, wow, I really should control my self I bit more. "What?"

"Well, at least that's what Zeus thought. As you know, your father always had arguments with his brother, Zeus, and the bolt was taken during winter solstice, when some of the year-round campers went to Olympus."

"But that's crazy! I wasn't even in camp back then!" Thunder boomed far away and I couldn't care less right now in a situation like this.

"Umm, Percy, don't say the c-word, perhaps paranoid. Well, the problem is, OFFICIAL gods can't take each other's symbol of power, so since you are a god and Poseidon's son, Zeus thought that you take the lightning bolt for Poseidon, and let your father to gain more power." Grover whimpered, and I already forgot that he was even here.

"Well, how about you visit the Oracle first before I explain the quest to you?"

I nodded and I headed upstairs. The attic is not at all, how do you say it, pleasant. Every thing was covered in dust and there were many things that seemed to be souvenirs of fighting certain monsters. But those were not my biggest concern. The BIGGEST problem currently was that, from what I've heard, the Oracle of Delphi spirit lived in a maiden for thousands of years, maiden after maiden, but all I saw now was a shriveled mummy wearing a tie-dyed dress, with many camp necklaces and other necklaces around it's neck. Note to self: Ask Chiron later, perhaps some day.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask." I felt this raspy voice in my head. Must be the Oracle.

"So, uh, what's my destiny?"

The mist swirled out of the mummy's mouth, green smoke covered me, and an image formed. It was me, Poseidon, Athena and my mom, Sally. We were so… Happy. How I wish that we can all get together some day! And seeing Sally pained me most. I swore to myself upon River Styx that no matter what happened, I WILL bring Sally back. She is NOT dead.

We were some where in the forest having a picnic, which when my dad brought out a sandwich and said, only in a dry, raspy voice of the mummy, _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

Athena said in the same voice: _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

My mom (Now you know when I said mom, it means Sally): _You shall he betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

Finally, myself, delivered the worst part of the prophecy: _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end. _

The figures began to dissolve. Wow, that was… Something. But I kept thinking over and over this prophecy when I headed back downstairs. When could it possibly mean? Who will betray me?

I explained and repeated the prophecy to Chiron and he told me if I had to go west, then it's most likely Hades. Well, if we got to go to Hades, maybe my mom was hold captive by him—? That's most likely… I can't wait to rescue her. After a while, he said, "Well then that is settled. You have fifteen days to get back the bolt(A/N: remember, Percy didn't blacked out days, only hours in my story, cuz he's a god) and return it to Zeus. You may choose your companion."

I looked at Grover and nodded towards him. I remembered Grover telling me when I first arrived camp that he wanted to have a searcher license. To achieve that, he must go to a quest with me and make sure I come back alive, in this case, succeeds. "And who will be foolish to go on this quest with me?" I wondered out loud.

And the next thing I knew, Annabeth stood in front of me with her baseball cap in her hands, "Me of course, duh!" Well, then, I don't think I mind…

"Sure then, meet me at the camp entrance tomorrow at eight, and I suppose I will try and teleport you guys out to the closest bus stop."

"Good, this is settled," concluded Chiron, "Go get some rest, this can be an awful long quest."

With that, I went back to my cabin and packed my stuff.

**Phew, finally done! Well, do you like it? You can still go and vote on my poll, just check it out! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and some plot in it was not mine at all, if ya know what I'm sayin.**


	10. I got a visit from my cuzor uncle?

**Percy, the Forbidden Child**

**Hey ya' all! So, did you checked out my other stories? Like The Other Side of Me? I'm so touched with all your comments and again, that will be nice if someone helps me with my grammar. I remembered in elementary school that my teacher told me I didn't get much creative, I don't know why, but it's like that every year, well, I disagree. ANYWAY, I will update every day if this chapter get fifteen reviews itself, promise? Well, consider that I never break my promises… So enjoy!  
Chapter11—I got visited by my cuz or—uncle?**

When I finally approached my bed, I saw a sheet of news paper article. Someone must have came in my cabin and gave me this and as I read, I was completely pissed off. It was about my mom and my disappearance, and of course, Gabe's car which was completely destroyed and he told me to leave it as good as 'not a scratch. Oops! Well, just say the campers were lucky that I didn't lost control completely, or else…. Shivers. And Smelly Gabe was posting reward for the capture of me? Completely outrage!

Finally after I packed all my stuff including tons of nectar, ambrosia, and drachmas, I went to the beach to clear my mind. How would I go to Los Angeles? I can't teleport for a really far distance yet, or else I will back out for a week—especially bringing so many people. The best I can do is to teleport us to a bus stop in Manhattan, than we will see.

As I was thinking through plans as what Athena's children basically do, there was a sudden bust of gold light with red hue and vola! I can already guess who it was, Apollo of course. Who else gets gold with red as their true form's color?

I turned and nodded to him, "Lord Apollo."

"Drop the lord. Lord Perseus." He mocked me, well, guess he hated it as much as I do… "So uh, cuz, nephew, whatever, I heard you are going on a quest to bring back Father's lightning bolt, eh?" Yeah, I know, gods' family relationships are always awkward and complicated, like me.

"Yeah, I had to bring back Uncle, er, grandfather, er, Zeus' lightning bolt, although I didn't steal it or anything."

"I trust you cuz, but working with a mortal, or even a half-blood, and a satyr, are they even half worthy enough to work with? You are a god for god's sake! Well, don't you think going alone on this quest will be better? Better off without them…" Apollo told me, obviously disgusted with the idea of working with mortals and satyrs, and winked at me, "If you know what I'm saying, and I know my half grumpy bro will agree completely with what I said. Now, if you will excuse me, I got a few haikus going on and I need to write it down." With that, he disappeared with another flash of light and I was left on the beach.

I went to the lake for my last day of training before the quest begins, so I reached Dionysus and the first thing he said made no sense, "Ah, so I see that he told you. I knew it! Those brats doesn't deserve me working for them, not even you working WITH them!" Huh? He sounded like a pouting six-year old, and uh, don't tell him that I told you that. Well, brats? What? Then after a second I realized that he meant that Apollo told me, something, about mortals were not worth to work with. Well of course, they two were spending eternity to torture people… With all the knowledge I knew, because I was born with, I shuddered about all those deaths… It was just too cruel.

"Why not? Only because they are not immortal or gods? Well, some of them can be great! And I will prove you by completing this quest with Annabeth and Grover's help!"

"Oh, don't get me started on this Anna Bell girl—"

"Annabeth"

"Whatever, and she was here since she's seven, which made me took care of her for a long time, and Grover, always wanting this searcher license! Didn't he just get it he need to get a half-blood safely to camp to achieve that?"

"He brought me to camp and I was as good as new!"

"Oh yeah, well he fainted while you fight, and you are not even a half-blood!"

"Then when we complete this quest, give him his searcher license!"

"Okay, but only if he helped you, I mean, really assisting you. You will see when I mean mortals don't help and they only distract you and slowing you down in the quest. You'll see."

"Fine." I gave in, but now I got another mission for this quest—to prove gods can work with half-bloods, no problem, Annabeth won't disappoint me.

With that, we went back to the training. Dionysus showed me a few new tricks, but nothing more. I was glad really, or else I would be really exhausted by the time we finished.

To my pleasure, the dinner bell rang and I just teleported to the dinner pavilion, getting a few gasps but nothing more. I really hate that I was different, even now in Camp Half-Blood. Why won't my parents listen when I prayed that they won't claim me, but not even paying attention with me sometimes when I was in trouble? Ugh!

After sacrificing stuff—not that I really needed to, we ate and I asked Annabeth if she got all the stuff she needed. As usual, she was all prepared. Grover came to and I asked the same question, he answered like, "Yep, I got a month-worth of tin cans! And Enchiladas!" Well, that's a good preparation for him, and also, I noticed that he was EXTREMELY nervous about it. I asked him and he stumbled along the line of searcher license. I knew that something happened when Grover first attempted to get a searcher license, something bad… I'm not gonna let it happen again.

That night, I got a particular good night, it's just rare I didn't have that eerie dream again. Well, I just hope that the quest will go smoothly, and possibly seeing my dad and my biologically mother (mom is for Sally) again.

**So, yeah, you like it? Not much for this chapter but the next one will be something around all the action and stuff. Yep, so I promise you that every chapter got at least a thousand words. I can guarantee that. Well, I'm off for this weekend, so there will be like a gap between the two updates. Oh well. So off to next chapter! And it will be up tomorrow if I got fifteen more review. And you can read my other AWESOME stories(not bragging), and check out the polls!**

**Sincerely,**

**Nobody426(Cuz I felt like writing it)**


	11. I Ruined a Perfectly Good Bus

**Percy, the Forbidden Child**

'**Kay, I'm back from the Water Park in Ohio! It was such a fun trip, really, that's my first time there and I'm loving it! Any ways, I NEED A BETA! Well, it'll be nice if someone offer of help me of course, and I'll really be appreciating it. And lastly, just so ya know, minato4ever owns the idea of Percy being a god from the very beginning, and I believe we got a lot of similar plot at the beginning of the story, so yeah, read her story too! Oh, and don't worry, they ONLY TWELVE, so I'm not making romance until much later, but there will be little hints. So stick up with the poll! Well, here we go!**

**Just gonna say one thing, THIS DISCLAIMER WORKS FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I DON'T OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN OWNS IT AND EVEN SINCE I LAID MY EYES ON THAT SERIES I'VE BEEN OBSESSED WITH IT**

**Chapter 12—I Ruined a Perfectly Good Bus**

The very next day, we got up at eight and we waited by Thalia's Pine. Yeah, Grover sorta told me about her and I felt really hollow and pity towards her. She sacrificed her life to protect those two half-bloods, whoever those two are… I wish I could do something this heroic. Chiron give us a bag of drachmas and some mortal money, yeah, I know, I could just pop some up, but that will require energy and I still need them for emergencies.

"Percy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Chiron called, and it turned out that he just gave me a ballpoint pen. I reluctantly took it and instantly I knew it was the pen that he gave me to get rid of the fury the easy way.

"Riptide." I said, it just came naturally to me. Hercules owned it a way long time ago, and I know that it'll just return to me when I lost it. I just know, that's some perks of being an immortal son of Athena. Not that I looked that her or act like her mostly, but still. I don't have a shield, but I think that's okay, as on cue, he took out a grey watch with golden trimming on the outside, and written on the back side of it was 'Aegis', huh, I'm guessing it's from Athena.

"Percy, this is from your mother, as you may have noticed. It's like a replicate of the one Aegis shield she made for Zeus, except that this one was a drakon's head instead of Medusa's, I hope you find it useful. It all made sense when you came and I finally know to whom the watch and the pen was for. Good luck with the quest and may your family(a.k.a, the gods) be with you."

With that, I turned and went out of the boundary with my other quest members, and teleported us with our bags away. When we reached the farthest bus stop I could manage without draining myself too much, we mounted and decided to get to the train stop since I'll get in BIG trouble to broad on a plane, even if I'm doing something for Zeus. Unfortunately, nothing goes in our way, more likely, my way.

As Annabeth and I was planning where should we go first, how to travel to L. A, etc, and Grover eating the tin cans, three old lady boarded the bus. The mist could never fool me that much, and instantly I knew who they were. The three sisters, with Mrs. Dodds in the very middle, were the furies. I just glanced back and instantly regretted it. There were three very unfriendly trucks chasing after out bus, a.k.a, the hellhounds. Why does it always happen to me? Sometimes I really wish I'm a mortal, sure, no awesome godly powers, but still. Life can be much less exciting but at least I don't need to worry and in grave trouble for 24/7. Wouldn't that be nice?

Usually, I can just zap it and be done with this whole lot of monsters, but not now. I just teleported us whole lot for over a hundred miles and it really drove me exhausted. Teleporting should not be tiring, but when you do that with mortals, you need to make sure you don't show your true form and keep them out of harms why, and also the fact you're bringing someone… Anyways, three is a holy number no matter what, so the maximum is three people per ride. Over.

"Percy, go, they want you, not us. Just go, hopefully they can't see you so they will just leave." Annabeth said as she put her Yankee cap on me. I was touched, mortals aren't selfish after all, they sacrifice themselves just to get me save. And I will not let them down. More importantly, I won't leave them for my personal safety.

As the furies came over, I stood on an empty seat and didn't care to budge. As a young god, my presence is not noticeable at all, well, a little, but not much. As they passed through me I gave a sigh of relief, but tensed up a few seconds later.

"Where is it? Where is it?" The sister on the right said. They leaned close to Annabeth and Grover, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I removed the cap and said, "Boo! I'm here. Unfortunately, you're not gonna have me." I think Hades sent them to get me, although I don't know why, as the Furies were his torturers. I took out Riptide and Mrs. Dodds, a.k.a Alecto hissed angrily at it. Yep, she definitely hated it, and I was just amazed that she reformed so quickly. I stabbed the sister on the left and she turned into a bunch of gross yellow powder.

Grover called, "Bla-ha-ha, "And stuffed the whole big of tin cans on Alecto, while trying to piggy ride her and the other fury was trying to lunge on Annabeth. I put back the hat on and yanked the wheel from the driver's hand. Obviously the poor mortal didn't know a thing but I was well under control. I made a hard yank to the right and the fury was tossed across the bus, and more importantly, away from Annabeth. She stabbed the fury with her dagger I saw her use too often, and Grover was just in time to kill a fury with his tin cans. How he did that, I may never know.

At this point, the driver already slammed at the break and called to everyone that the car had lost control 'mysteriously' and he needed to have a double check. Unfortunate for us, that meant the three 'trucks' had already catch up and I don't think that's a very good thing.

I gave back Annabeth her cap and we managed to get in front of the hellhounds. Grover whimpered something about all the tin cans and money we left on the bus, but that wasn't our main concern right now. For now, keeping ourselves alive, or in my case still in one piece is.

"I'll distract it—" I started, "And I'll stab it." She ended. She really knew what I'm talking about, now, didn't she? She put on her cap and vanished in the thin air. I pulled Riptide out and activated my shield, which had an instant reaction in which the hounds took a step back, but still coming after a minute. Grover was trying to play a song that was supposed to do something, but in which I didn't know because apparently he didn't succeed.

"Hey, you, um, big load of fur, common, or are you too scared?" I was just thinking something to distract it. And fortunately or unfortunately it worked, as it chose to charge me instead. I just stabbed it and be done with it, and Annabeth finished the second one. The last one, hmmm, let's just say Zeus wanted my day to be miserable as he brought a storm to me, but failed miserably because it helped me instead. I don't need any energy at all required to do demigods' tricks, so I controlled the rain, a.k.a, the water and it swallowed it. Phew, finally done with the whole monster things. Wow, half an hour and there are six monsters, good to know how badly they want me hurt.

We walked from them finding another transportation to the train station and night was drawing close. We were walking for hours already and the fact that we were so hungry didn't help.

"Percy, could you just pop something up please? We were so hungry!" Annabeth pleaded.

"Ugh…" I said as I tried, "So tired… Can't summon a dog bone." (A/N: So tempting to use the quote, oh well)

Annabeth had a confused expression on, "Why? I thought you got unlimited powers and stuff."

I explained all that stuff to her and lucky for me, she was smart and figured the whole thing out pretty soon. Grover tried to play a find path song he just learnt eventually, but that just ended up Annabeth being slammed into a tree, so much for finding a path through the trees.

A breeze blew to us and we caught the smell. Food was the only solution. "Food!" moaned Grover and we all walked toward the smell. It was so good, hamburgers and stuff, and we were not able to resist it at all. As if all the favorite food mixed together, like the smell of sacrifices I had from the campers, only better. As if… Enchanted. We walked toward the small motel and it was like just made for us.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Motel." Grover said. Strange name. Oh well, we were about to step in just as an old woman came out.

**Well, of course you guys know who that is, right? Well, I think I will make this a bit more different than TLT later and do you like it? Well, I'll be all hyper and happy if you tell me and I'll update faster! So uh, yeah, and negative reviews are okay and welcome, as long as it's constructive and I actually can learn something and improve from it. Until next time!**


	12. Three sisters just LOVE to kill us

**Percy, the Forbidden Child**

**Hey ya'll people! S'up? Miss me? Well, I'm here! Yay! Wow, currently, my siblings plus cousins are watching The Lightning Thief, well, all I can say is that the book is way~ better than the movie, becuz they changed so much about it… Well, currently, I'm just trying to design my own room, and you have no idea what I come up with… Oh well, I'll stop babbling and get on with the story now!**

**PS: I know that some of you think if Percy and Annabeth are half-sibling than it will be wrong if I pair them together, well, I think so too! I'm only a thirteen year old, so don't mislead me. For right now, I'm only going to do adventures and stuff. No romance, yet. Honestly, I just finished seventh grade, and yeah… I'm a wee bit too young. But really, thinking about that, Zeus and Hera are siblings too… Meh, we'll see.**

**Ch. 13—Three sisters just LOVE to kill us**

"Oh hello!" She greeted. She was a middle-age woman with a warm smile, but I noticed something odd about her. It's like, suddenly there are mist around her, oh wait, the Mish, as in capital M? Or just, mist? I was just so hungry and exhausted, and I didn't dwell on it much more. "I'm Aunty Em, you poor kids probably need some food and shelter, right?" She couldn't have been more right. The way she looked at me… If I'm a mortal, I'd be creeping out. The way she glanced at Annabeth… Let's just say I don't want to talk about it.

"Oh, uh, but we don't have money!" I said, it'll at least take hours of sleep to get the power of popping something up again, and I don't think I can risk doing it now.

"No dear, you poor children need a place for the night, don't you? Well, com'on in! We'll think of other things in the morning!" Although Grover was a bit suspicious and muttered something about funnel smells about her, we got in and sat in one of the tables. Two women in their twenties came and I could tell they were either sisters, or cousins.

"Hi dears, we're Aunty As, and Aunty Yee." She pointed to herself, then at her sister. Well, weird names. "We're Aunty Em's sisters." Well, there age difference was at least thirty years? And what's with the three sisters thing today? We certainly met a ton a stuff that goes three by three, eh?

"Hi dears, what would you like to eat? Burgers perhaps?" The other said.

"Yes please." Five minutes later, the food arrived and we were eating as fast as possible. Well, that's the first time I got to ear fast food for a long time. If only they serve nectar and ambrosia…

After we're full, I could tell that all of us were drowsy and really needed a place to sleep. Unfortunately, things never goes the way we want, or more likely, how I want. Although I was extremely exhausted, I still noticed one thing, the doors were all locked when we ate, and that didn't help with my suspicion to them. Aunty Em were still glaring at Annabeth like they were sworn enemies, and I think somehow Annabeth noticed too, because she was not at all comfortable under that intense gaze.

Grover was staring at a statue the whole time, muttering something about his uncle. Well, I didn't pay attention to his muttering and was about to drag myself to a bed or something.

That's when everything went wrong. "Sweeties, before you go to bed, can you take just one picture, as a remainder? Well, we don't get customers often, especially children…" Aunty Em said, "So innocent…." She then muttered.

"But… How 'bout next morning?" Annabeth seemed really suspicious about them, and became more alert, completely different with the exhausted Annabeth five minutes ago.

"Yeah… We didn't pay after all. Maybe we can stay somewhere else, right guys?" Grover said, and he nudged them. I nodded, but I just think that's a bit rude turning her down.

"Well…" I started. "Maybe. But I guess… One picture wouldn't hurt, er, right?" Annabeth and Grover were more suspicious as ever, and nodded their heads reluctantly.

"Okay, dears. Follow us to the Garden, then we'll take a great picture…" Aunty As said, while Aunty Yee hurling us to the door that lead to the Garden. There were even more statues than we saw in the hall we just ate our food. They were so real… Almost impossible to make them. Fine, impossible, instead of almost impossible. If I hadn't seen them, I don't think that it's HUMANLY possible to make it so… REAL. To my displeasure, I found that some of them are so frightened, others were surprised, some were screaming… Not one that's completely happy and stuff, huh, not my place to judge, but that's just weird.

They led us to a bench, and the two aunties positioned us to take the picture. Weird thing is, she didn't even have a camera.

"Er… Aunty Em, not to be rude or anything, but where's your camera?" Annabeth echoed my thoughts. "Oh dears, don't worried about it, we'll manage it, you'll see…"

Then something clicked in my mind, just by coincidence, Annabeth realized what must have happened as well. Grover apparently recognized one of the statues and stared at it and said out loud, "It is my Uncle Fr—" Fortunately, we all realized who, or more likely, what the sisters, or monsters are. Unfortunately, that's when they showed us there wrath.

Annabeth put on her Yankee cap and disappeared—I have to ask her about it sometimes. While I pushed Grover off the bench with me, and shouted, "Guys! That's Medusa and her sisters! Close your eyes and don't look! No. Matter. What!" Grover and Annabeth must have known who they were already because they were fighting with their eyes closed.

They have to fight, but not me. I can either help them, or teleport myself out of this mess. I have just enough energy to do that. To Dionysus and Apollo's great displeasure, I chose option one. They didn't left me, and I wouldn't abandon them in return.

Great. Now, what do I do? Of course, Athena's kids always have a plan. So do I. I willed the water in the sink somewhere to get around my head so I can fight while looking at Medusa, and the other two Gorgons. I made it just right, and faced her. Killing one is already hard enough, but killing three? Ugh!

Under normal circumstances I'm sure people will laugh at my appearance—how water was circling my head, luckily, they don't have the time right now. Well, I decided to distract them since Annabeth hopefully will be smart enough to kill one of them when they were paying attention to me.

"Hey Medusa! I see you formed again over the years, eh? Sure, but are you going to get your head chopped off again, like the last time around? Oh, Stheno and Euryale, how would you like to be bounded or chopped into pieces?" That surely would piss them off.

Then, this three things happened. Medusa lunged at me, Annabeth stabbed Euryale, and Grover somehow sky-dived into Stheno. With his skill, I'm just surprised he didn't miss and bump into something else instead. Unfortunate for Annabeth, Euryale and Stheno are not monsters, they didn't disintegrate or another, and was just extra pissed by Annabeth and Grover.

Medusa lunged at me and I just got out Riptide in time and defended myself.

"So young and brave… Just like your father… Maybe you can stay with me…" Ew. Never in my eternal life will I ever do that. "Too bad your mother in Athena… Or else—I would still be beautiful like my sisters…"

Apparently she was deep in thoughts so I grabbed the chance and stabbed her… Gross. I removed my jacket from myself and wrapped around her head. In case somehow we finished fighting the other two gorgons and then get petrified by Medusa's head just because it was a 'souvenir'.

I was ready to help Annabeth and Grover, but apparently they were better than I thought. Annabeth managed to get a glass ball somewhere and managed to stab Euryale too many times that, well, it's just too gross, 'kay? Of course, being immortal, Euryale didn't disintegrate so the body was there, and Annabeth was wrapping the head as well. I turned to check on Grover, just in time to see that he kicked with his hooves hard on the gorgon's head, and knocked her unconscious. Annabeth stabbed her/it's heart and thankfully, turned the gorgon so it's now face down.

"You can open your eyes now, Grover." Annabeth and I said the same time. I released the water globe that surrounded my head while Annabeth placed the orb down. I'm just glad she didn't make fun of me, yet.

"Well, since we don't have a place to stay for the night. I'm voting to stay here." Grover said and we all agreed. With that, we were off to the kitchen for more food as we were hungry again after that 'little' incident.

**Oh my gosh! I never used so much time to write! I'm sorry I didn't update fast. But indeed, if I'm you guys, I'll be expecting a new story from me. I got this idea in the middle of the night. Literally. Well, I need a beta! But any way! Until next time!**

**PS, my grammar's really bad so it'll be nice if someone will be willing to be my beta.**


	13. Confess time, plus an extra treat!

**Percy, the Forbidden Child**

**Wow! School starts and the pressure began… Well, in Language Arts, the teacher told us to write a 400 word story but I ended up with over 2500 words any ways… Oh well… Oh, and the school planner's designer was me! It was such an honor! And just so ya know, I think people like this story and The Other Side of Me the best so I'm gonna update the two stories the most.**

**P. S: I need a BETA pwwwease!**

**Chapter 14—Confess time**

After we ate, or more like I ate all the ambrosia and nectar I liked, while Annabeth taking cautious sips and looking longing at the huge pile of gods' food and Grover munching tin cans, we packed the leftovers and as a son of Athena, I was clever enough to go find some drachmas for later use and at the same time found an bill for the underworld importing the statues. And I kept it, it may become handy if we arrived in L. A. and off to find where the underworld is.

I sat with Annabeth on one of the tables as Grover went to find a slightly safer place in the whole motel to sleep, well, considering the motel's pretty big, that's gonna take a while.

"So mother gave you the hat?" I asked Annabeth, trying to start a conversation. Annabeth took her Yankee cap out and said, "This?" I nodded, "Well, it was a twelfth birthday present for me. After I put it on, I turn invisible."

Fine, I'm just going to admit this. I was jealous. Twelfth birthday present from Athena, must meant a lot to her. Me? Nope, I got nothing but a shield, not even a visit or a message for that matter. "Cool." I commented.

"You? How's mom like? She only visited me a few times and we only met for a short time in the solstices as well. I bet you got a lot of time with her although you didn't grow up on Olympus." She said.

"Athena? She never visited me before. In fact, she did nothing but made up other half of my genes, or whatever I was made of."

Annabeth must have notice the sour note in my voice as she said, "Oh, I see. Well, what godly tricks have you learn?" She was trying to turn my attention away from the topic, and she did I good job.

I ended telling her what Dionysus taught me and promised her that tomorrow I'll show her the tricks. Then Grover came back and we were being settled into one of the rooms. Annabeth was so exhausted that she fell asleep the second her head touched the pillow.

Grover and I sat on the small couch beside the window, we couldn't sleep yet. Looking out the window, the stars were barely shown.

"Pollutions… If humans don't stop polluting the environment, sooner or later Great God Pan will fade. But no matter what, I will find him one day…" Grover signed. I remembered who Pan was; he was the Lord or the Wild Life. Jason claimed that he faded when he came back from a journey, but none of the satyrs believed that.

"Grover…" I said, "None of the satyrs returned from this particular quest though…"

"But none of the satyrs wanted to believe that, including me. Once we finished the quest and I got my searcher's license, I will go find him." Grover was so determined, just to cheer him up, I said, "Sure Grover, you'll be the first one to find him, I just know that."

"Thanks, Perce, I know I could count on you."

Then I thought of a question I couldn't ask Annabeth, I tried, but failed miserably the last time I attempted to. "Grover, what is that college ring on her necklace?" Grover tensed, but answered me any ways, "That? Never ask Annabeth about it, or you'll regret it." Been there, check that. "It was her father's ring, but she ran away when she was seven, and your mom—"

"Athena, she's my mother, my mom is Sally."

"You mother guided her to Camp Half Blood, along with two other half bloods."

"She was one of the half bloods that Thalia was protecting isn't she." Grover was whimpering at the mention of Thalia's name, and I wondered why. Then realization hit me, Grover… He was the satyr that leaded the three half bloods years ago, isn't he? Well, that's too personal to ask him, and I don't think he could afford me saying that right now, so I just left it there.

"I'll take the first watch. You go sleep; you already used too much energy today." Grover sounded firm so I didn't protest. It wouldn't be necessary. And I think he desperately wanted to end the conversation so I left him to it.

Let's just say I was glad that I didn't have any dream that night, I really was dreading them.

Next morning I woke up with someone hovering over me holding a bucket of… Water?

"Finally you're up, Seaweed Brain! That's the eighth bucket of water that I used!" I raised my eyebrows at the mention of 'Seaweed Brain'. That's what she called me, right? And she used buckets to wake me up! How dare her!

"Heh, water doesn't affect me at all, Wise Girl." Yep, that's my 'wise' comeback for her. "And don't you do that again, I can zap you ya know?" It's like a light bulb lighted in her head as she realized that I wasn't a half-blood, but an all-mighty god who could easily zap her. She stepped back, but I just chuckled.

"Jeez! I'm just messing with you! I'm not like that!" Annabeth relaxed, but still a bit tensed in her shoulders. There were instant oatmeal on the table, but I prefer nectar and ambrosia. After we all ate our breakfasts, Grover asked, "We don't have money, how can we travel to L. A.?"

I put on my crooked smile and said, "Guys, avert your eyes please." They did it reluctantly, and I revealed my true form, materializing stacks of mortal money.

"Open your eyes now." They opened their eyes and from the expressions, I could tell they were surprised.

"Awesome! How did you do that?" Grover asked.

"Small trick of mine." I said. The second day of the quest had officially started, and it's gonna be long.

**Hey, how do you like that? Well, do tell me so, and negative comments are welcome as well, as long as it's constructive. So I could improve this. Well, my grammar is not good, so I need a Beta. Well that's covered, and I have a short story I'll post right here. It's for school, but hope you enjoy anyways.**

Laan Yeung

Period 2

The Machine

Look, I never wanted to be a victim of The Machine. If you have something stirring inside when you read, my advice is, stop reading at once, it's a matter of time before it sense you and turns you to be its next victim. If you are a normal kid who does not believe in any of this, great, read on, but if you know one of your friends are one of the victims, help them out, before it's too late.

Don't say that I didn't warn you. My name is Julia; I was a completely normal average eighth grader until a few months ago. I was a bit lazy at doing all the work at that point of time, it doesn't seem to be a big flaw, but in my situation, it could be fatal. It all started when The Machine appeared in my house one day.

"Hi Mom! I'm home!" I said as I walked into the door of our house. I glanced at the clock on the wall, four o'clock, not late for someone who walked all the way from the school that is at least a mile away.

"Okay Julia, can you do all the laundry, mow the lawn, and wash the dishes after finishing the homework?" I groaned, but accepted it anyway. I did the chores all the time, but I've got an extreme load of homework that day, and it was unlikely to have time for any other things. Anyways, things all started to go wrong when I took a step in my room.

I was shocked when I walked into the room, for there's a big, silver machine there, with a monitor and all. I was stunned, and stared at the machine for quite a while before I walked to my mother and asked.

"Mom, do you have any idea about the machine in my room?"

"A machine?" My mother frowned and said, "I don't recall any machines."

It's unlikely that I hallucinated the whole machine out so after I went back to my room, I gasped yet again when there was words on the monitor. Looking at it, it somehow sent a chill down my spine that warned me neither to touch nor explore it. My curiosity won and I ignored the little voice nagging in the back of my head that told me not to touch it, little did I know, it was a fatal mistake.

"Homework, chores, classes… With The Machine, you can accomplish anything in your life without doing it!" I read out loud from the monitor, confused with ever word it said. With The Machine? What did it mean? That's a really good deal, I thought, I never liked to do homework and chores, especially homework. There was a couple of buttons on it, and each of them was labeled, like 'Homework: four hours'; or 'Chores: three hours', each of them differently.

"Interesting, and I might as well try one." And with it, I pressed the homework button. I was dazed at first, with the images outside the window flashed in a blinding light, and the sky darkened a bit. The second hand on my clock on the wall was a blinding black mess, the minute hand turning ever so quickly, and the hour hand on the clock moving in a speed of how the second hand usually moved. All the movement stopped when the hour hand pointed to eight, and I realized one thing: All my homework was done, laying neatly on the table, waiting to be packed into my school bag. I was flabbergasted and I also realized another thing: The Machine was a machine that can accomplish anything, only which it takes away time from the person who uses it, and not only the amount of time it takes to do a certain thing, but the double amount of time to do it.

But think of it, I didn't need to do all the hard work! Which a click of the button, I could accomplish things that I didn't want to do.

My stomach growled and it broke my line of thoughts, and that's when I realized I haven't eaten dinner yet.

"Mom! Is dinner ready yet?"

"Julia, I thought you just ate half an hour ago! Are you feeling all right?"

Then realization hit me, I usually finish eating at half past seven, so if I use The Machine, the memories of other people were modified according to what I usually do. Skipping dinner was a small price to pay, or so I thought.

After eating something, I simply went to the machine and pressed the Chores button, with a flash, the grass on the lawn was mowed, the dishes washed, and seemingly 'I' did the laundry. Ah… Life was so convenient this way. It's already eleven at night, so I went to bed immediately, and little did I know, it was the start of my doom.

The next morning, I woke up extra early, eager to try out the machine. I also found a remote on my desk, and it had the same buttons I found on the machine. There's a one, Walk to School: forty minutes. Usually it only takes me about twenty minutes, but since I don't have to actually walk, I pressed it and as usual, images flew past me, and there I was, just in front of the school's main door. Wow, and the remote was still in my hands. Now I could skip any part of my life with a click of the button!

There's a School button on there, but I decided that it would just take up too much time. I walked to first period, Math, oh joy. Well, since The Machine did my homework, I'll just assume I got all the answers right. To my pleasure, 'I' did, but when the teacher asked me to explain how I got that answer in my homework, I had no idea and I just mumbled some things that I didn't even remember.

Unfortunately, I was being picked to answer questions for several times in other classes too, and the same thing goes for them. Well, you couldn't blame me, The Machine didn't give me the memories of the homework it did, so naturally I had no idea what the teacher was talking about most of the time if it concerns with homework.

When I got home that day, I was so exhausted I only want to go to bed, so I skipped the process of doing all the homework; luckily, I had no chores that day so I crashed into the pillow at nine and slept all the way through morning.

Pretty much the whole week went like that; the only thing I couldn't skip is school. If I skipped school, it would just take too much time then I couldn't skip the homework. After several days with the same routine, the weekends finally arrived. The nine weeks final tests are coming, but as I looked at the homework the teacher gave us, I had no idea what it was all about. The symbols and number lines in Math, the complements in English, the elements in Science… All of that is giving me a headache. Since I probably couldn't catch up and I was too lazy to, I chose the easier and faster way, press the little button on the remote and with a flash, I got the things done.

It's been two weeks since I first got hold of the remote and tomorrow will be the big test day. Certainly, I used the machine/remote every day since the day I discovered it. I had no clue about how the machine appeared in my room, and how is that even humanly possible to skip a period of time. But all I knew is that I no longer had to do the boring and chaotic homework.

Finally, test day, since I'm taking the high school math and German, I'll have two high school tests. As I took my seat, the teacher passed the papers and I was all ready to press the little button on the remote. As I reached for it in my pocket, I realized one thing—the remote wasn't there! What should I do right now? I haven't studied it—studying it would just take too much work and wouldn't be necessary if I could just skip the whole test and score a hundred because The Machine did all the work. Well, I certainly forgot it at home or somewhere, and if I failed this test, the results would be bad, as in 'the ending of the world' for me, as if I was Atlas and the burden of the sky was on top of me, barely able to breath. What should I do? The 'sky' in my heart was becoming heavier and heavier, and sooner or later, I would 'crumble' beneath it.

Everything had to be a solution… My fifth grade teacher said, but right now, the only solution to this particular problem is to study, and I didn't. Well, I guess I could just guess the answer to those multiple questions and do as much as I could.

Finishing the test, I already knew the results. I would fail, terribly, and it certainly didn't help with my mood right now. The few other tests in other classes that I had today went the same, and I felt terrible that day.

It's already a week since that extraordinarily terrible test day, and the results are coming out today. When I was receiving the test in Math, the teacher gave me a disappointed look and said "Julia, are you alright? You've been always dozing off lately and I'm sorry to inform you that you failed this test…" Although I already expected that to happen, my heart still fell terribly at this. "This test is very important as you know; it counts as high school credit… The homework you handed in was perfect though, not a single mistake in three weeks. Did anything happen that you would like to tell me about?"

It was awful, I never wanted to fail this test and I usually score pretty high in tests, as in the best one or the second best one in the entire class.

"No, Mrs. Dodds, nothing at all. Is just that I was unusually careless this time and I'll work harder next time." She nodded, and from her eyes I could still see a trace of disappointment.

The same routine went for almost all the classes, and I couldn't quite stand it anymore. It was just too much for one to take in.

When I got home, I threw the remote on the machine and yelled, "Ugh! It's your entire fault, without you, I wouldn't have failed any of the classes! I don't need you anymore, I'm going to study for all my classes and you wouldn't interfere!" But to my surprise, the words on the monitor changed and I read the words out yet again, "But if you use me, The Machine, it will save you a ton of trouble! And you wouldn't be able to catch up anyways, just bring me for the next test and problem solved!" It was such a great deal that I just couldn't resist at that period of time, and reluctantly, I picked it back up and continued on my daily routine of the past month. That night, my parents were furious beyond my imagination, but all I was thinking was that how I would do better next time.

It's been two months already since I saw the score of my test, and of course, being the idiot I was, I completely relied on The Machine and remote to do all my school work, and enjoy rest of the limited time I had to myself. It was a school holiday, and as I didn't need to go to the school, I spent the morning in one of my friend's house and came back around noon.

Before I went into the first door, I had to walk past my room's window. And when I did, I froze. Why? You may ask, there were two people in my room. One was about six feet tall, with dark brown hair, but I didn't see his face as his back was to me. The other one was about an inch shorter, and he had a head of black hair. I didn't recall any of the family friends we had being like that, and certainly they won't go to my room of all places. My parents are all in work and no one was in the house, so apparently they broke in. I hid under the window and listened in.

"—doesn't have a clue. She won't know, not in a million years."

"Good, now we checked on the machine, we still need an hour to complete this mission."

"Yes, master will be delighted, who knows that she relied on this machine this badly?"

"Then we will complete plan 23, and it will do us good, to serve him"

Thinking of the conversation they just had, I figured something out: first, the 'she' they mentioned was probably me, second, they are plotting something or doing a mission that probably did me no good.

And at this moment, I couldn't stand it already, I was ready to burst in, but then, a eighth grade girl against two six feet tall man, not a big chance to win if I do say so myself. And they probably had weapons too, guns, perhaps? I had a scout knife hidden in the counter in the living room, but that probably wouldn't do much if they really got guns. But they were in my room, no one gets in my room without my permission, and I made up my mind.

As reckless as I was, I got into the door, and the expression on their faces were priceless, just like two guilty children that was stealing candies from the kitchen when their mother came in. On the machine, the monitor was flashing, and on it was a number: 499 hours, but I had no idea what it meant.

The men quickly composed themselves, and to my relived, they didn't have a weapon. That's when I knew what 499 meant, it was the total time I wasted throughout the two months and three weeks I used The Machine. I only need half the time to do all these work, but instead, I chose to use extra time just to avoid doing the work that I had to.

They lunged at me, breaking my line of thoughts, and I made a split second decision: the machine stole part of my life—499 hours of wasting time! 499 hours of my life! Time is money, and I was not ready to let them stole that.

I stabbed the machine, hoping it will stop them. Fortunately, it did, with a blinding light, and the feeling I had each time when I used the machine, which is the time flowing forwards quicker than usual, traveling in the fourth dimension, except that this time it is flowing backwards, I was back in the very afternoon when all of this happened, the very afternoon when I was too lazy and nearly made a fatal mistake.

Later on, I found out that The Machine was feeding off the time I wasted as a fuel, and once I wasted 500 hours on that machine, I would be done for, then it would move to the next victim, and start this cycle all over again. It was growing stronger and stronger, and I only stopped it for a short period of time by stabbing it, and it would soon off to find the next victim. No one had the memory of this whole event except for me, and after this incident, I tried my very best to complete all of the homework and chores I had, and never wasted my time again. So listen to me, my friend, if this happens to you, no matter what, under any circumstances, never be too lazy to do your homework and let The Machine to overtake you and ruin your life.

**Hmm… Do you like it? Please do tell me what you think about it, because I really wanna know.**

**What will the trio meet on the second day of their quest? Until next time!**


	14. And here we go

**Percy, The Forbidden Child**

Wow, I'm so ashamed of myself for not updating—it's been a month! I never stopped the update for over a week! You all must be hating me… XP BUT I WROTE AN EXTRA THOUSAND WORD FOR FIXING MY MISTAKE! GOTTA FORGIVE ME! Hehe, so here ya go now…

Chapter 15—And here we go

**PS: The beta reminds everyone to keep all limbs inside the room while reading.**

PPS: Neither the beta nor the author own the Percy Jackson series or any other series/books/movies/other used in this story. At least I don't think we do… Do we?

"Now we got money, we can buy some tickets to Los Angeles, Hades' place. Simple."

I thought about what the west awaits me, my dear Uncle? Releasing Sally? Solving the mystery voice in my dreams? All of that will be possible.

"Not another bus," I said, because I really don't appreciate fighting six monsters within ten minutes of a simple bus ride.

"No, not a chance." Annabeth agreed with me.

We eventually arrived at a train station, which we managed to get to thanks to my GPS brain. I just had a feeling of the direction that I had to go, I don't know why, but there was just this little nagging voice at the back of my head.

The train arrived half an hour later and we boarded it without half a second of hesitation.

Those two days on the Amtrak train was the worst two days in my immortal life. Due to my extra ADHD, I simply couldn't sit still and endure the silence…

When I finally couldn't stand it, I popped up small things to fidget with and a big sketch book for Annabeth. Grover was asleep most of the time and muttering something about tin cans and enchiladas at the same time. I wish I could reveal my true form; I haven't done that for two days! I just don't want to take the risk other passenger looking at me and vaporized though.

Talking about the passengers, I completely hate what was in their hands—with passion. Rolls of news paper everywhere, with me in the front page. Jeez, and it's not even talking about how awesome I am being a god, although I personally think I'm not—but instead of that, they talked about how I disappeared with my mom Sally, and reappeared on the exploding bus. Well, don't blame me, blame the six monsters! And even the evil mortal Gabe offered a cash reward for information leading to my capture! How is that fair? All he does is getting cash from people—me, my mom, and now he is offering CASH for my capture! How ridiculous! I swore to myself I would kill him someday, or zap him, either one works. And the fact that the picture was me with my two companions with crazy looks on our faces didn't help, nor does that metallic blur in my hand which was Riptide. All I could do was snapping my fingers and letting the mortals forget that they read that article, which would only last for two days.

Annabeth stirred and woke up, Grover was still sleeping and snoring and bleating and waking me up. And apparently he shuffled too much one time and his fake foot fell off, I thickened the Mist and Annabeth stuck it back before any other passengers noticed.

"So," Annabeth said suddenly after a while of silence, "Who wants your help?"

I immediately tore my eyes away from her piecing gray ones, and pretended I didn't know what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

I didn't say anything though, the dream just haunted me again and I didn't want to worry her too much. Too bad Annabeth's eyes were practically reading the truth out.

"He offered mom in trade. Who else could do that?"

"Mom! She's a god! She can't be captured." Annabeth was hyperventilating now. Great, just great.

"Come on! Definition of Mom is Sally, Mother is Athena."

"Oh. Okay, then I guess… If he meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld.' If he wants war with the Olympians, but why does he want the Lightning Bolt anyways if he already have it? It doesn't make sense!"

I shook my head and I thought through all the odd stuff that had been happening to me lately, since when does a god's life get any easier?

Annabeth fidgeted with her Invisibility hat and said, "Percy, you can't barter with Hades, even if you're a god yourself. He's deceitful, heartless, and greedy. I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time around—"

And it just gotten me this time, "This time?" I asked. "You mean you've run into them before?" She frowned a bit, and ignored me, if I'm some other god, she'll probably have a very bad fate.

"I honestly don't get why you cared so much about your mom, if that's my dad who was captured, I'd leave him to rot."

"You're not serious?"

Then, Annabeth turned all serious and said, "My dad's resented me since the day I was born, Percy, " she said. "He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent."

"I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or something. But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist."

" And of all the excuses Athena could make… I don't think she can find one for not raising me on Olympus…" I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, curious.

"As you know, I've never been on Olympus except for my birth, because—"

"You've never been on Olympus! That's horrible!"

"Yeah, as I was saying, that I never been on Olympus because apparently after my birth, Athena decided she didn't want to keep me and abandoned me, sort of, kind of. Poseidon kept me for a few moment and gave me to Sally to take care of because or else Zeus would know he broke his oath—which wasn't Poseidon's fault at all as it was our mother who decided to have me and I just appeared like that. Athena could have kept me—I could have grow up on Olympus while under her care and she could have keep my heritage a secret and no one would know. But no, she just left me, can you just imagine that? If Poseidon was not bound by his oath and wanted to protect me so badly, he would never have left me…"

"Sally married a really awful guy," I continued. "Grover said she did it to protect me, to hide me in the scent of a human family. For me, Sally put up all that for me, someone who wasn't even her child, someone with ADHD and dyslexia, as the mortals said, and you cannot imagine how Gabe was—a pig without a wig. Now you see that how I would save Sally, no matter what. Perhaps… Your dad married your stepmom just to protect you, hide you in human scent, that's pretty smart of him if that's what he did."

Annabeth kept worrying at her necklace. She was pinching the gold college ring that hung with the beads. It occurred to me that the ring must be her father's. I wondered why she wore it if she hated him so much.

"He doesn't care about me," she said. "His wife—my stepmom—treated me like a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her children. My dad went along with her. Whenever something dangerous happened—you know, something with monsters—they would both look at me resentfully, like, 'How dare you put our family at risk.' Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away."

"How old were you?"

"Same age as when I started camp. Seven."

"But ... you couldn't have gotten all the way to Half-Blood Hill by yourself."

"Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me toward help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway."

Great, Athena watched over her, a mere half-blood, not that I was complaining and think that I'm deserve more than her, but the fact that Athena never cared for me—made me real sad. I wanted to ask what happened, but Annabeth seemed lost in sad memories. So I listened to the sound of Grover snoring and gazed out the train windows as the dark fields of Ohio raced by.

Toward the end of our second day on the train, June 8th, thirteen days before the summer solstice, we passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch, which looked to me like a huge shopping bag handle stuck on the city.

"I want to do that," she sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?"

"Only in pictures."

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years."

I laughed. "You? An architect?"

I don't know why, but I found it funny. Just the idea of Annabeth trying to sit quiet, drawing all day. I couldn't do that to save my life, if I can die. Her cheeks flushed. "Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention."

I looked down. "Sorry, didn't mean it that way."

"Nah, that's fine. If you build something for Olympus, I promise I'll spend rest of my life admiring it."

"That's eternity."

"I know. Sometimes I really want to be just a regular mortal. You know, or a regular half-blood, but not, some outcast god." I gestured at myself. Annabeth was curious but she said nothing. After a few bumps on the road, I visited la-la land again.

I spent a good amount of time staring out of the window while Annabeth was drawing some buildings—wait, buildings? I'm going to ask about it sometime. Anyways, back to what I was doing, I saw a family of centaurs—I wonder why none of Chiron's brethren were in camp though. The small centaur caught my eyes and he bowed and waved, I just smiled back. Nobody noticed. Good.

There was once which I saw a giant lion with golden fur, isn't that the Na—

Booooooom! Our compartment's door was trashed, the only mortal in our compartment jerked up from his bed, then rubbed his eyes and fell asleep again. How innocent.

And here we go.

**What happened? What's the big Boooooooooooooooom? All will be revealed soon…**

So, how do ya like this chapter? Spent a good three hours on it, and I really have to do my hw now. It's a two thousand words chapter and I'm loving it. I was really disappointed last time for my other story, The Other Side of Me because almost no one even reviewed on it. Well, I need some motivation for me to continue writing the stories under the burden of homework, right?

I'M ONLY THIRTEEN, so you can't expect THAT much from me. I'm in middle school but I take two high school classes anyways so the pressure is ON. Heh heh, until next time!

PS: If you have a story idea and needed someone to write it, I can help if I like the idea! PM me about that! And reviews are my HIGHLIGHTS of the day!

See ya people! Stay tuned!

**This is Abe, the beta. Just wanted to mention it to get some credit. Honestly, betas are ignored too much. You give all the credit to the author as if they are the ones doing all the work. What about us? What about the ones who make sure the work is proper? **

**So people, give your beta credits! They deserve it!**


	15. Empousas suckspun unintended

**Percy, the Forbidden Child**

**Chapter 16—Empousa sucks—pun unintended**

**Ahh, New Year treats, the favorite kind. Yeah, I'm kinda disappointed, because apparently not a lot of people decided to review the last chapter (chapter 15). Oh yeah, did I mention this story's half-year anniversary was Boxing Day? Yeah…**

The door was torn down, and yes, anyone could guess that—monsters.

The thing is, I sensed monsters, duh. Though, they don't look like one. Two perfect California girls—perfect tan, perfect blue eyes and green eyes, and perfect blond hair. Great.

Normally, I would not fall for any girls… Geez, they're mortal, what do you expect? Plus, after the 'Nancy Incident', I would not be welcoming any non-demigod/god girls very soon.

Hey! You there, the kid in front of your computer/cellphone, yeah, I'm talking to you! What do you mean by escaping using my awesome powers? Well, FYI, I was in a trance. It must have been affecting me really severely, and thinking back, I'm so ashamed of myself. I might get us killed.

So here's the deal. I'm not one of you mortal boy, playing around and flirting with girls. In fact, I never did. Never really paid that much attention to them, never that attracted to them. (Hi _mother_.) I'm gonna screwed up, big time.

Anyways, these monst—girls smell so good. Like roses, and clean fresh animals? Maybe they ride a horse or something… Hey, don't judge me, if you're in my situation, I bet on my drachmas that I have (which by the way, is infinite) that you would have been no better.

In my blurry vision, I saw Annabeth drew her dagger while nudging Grover, who was mumbling "Foooooooood!" again, for the millionth time. I looked at the girls, who was smiling and nodding along, encouraging me to join too.

I learned in, closer and closer… Why did they open their mouth…? Is that… Fangs?

"PERSEUS!" Annabeth yelled, slightly pulling me out of my trance, still, I was mildly dazed.

"Don't interrupt, _girl. _Can't you see we are in a middle of conversation… Um, _meeting_ here?" The first girl said.

"Meeting?" Annabeth said, "As in I vant to suck thee blood, because I lov blood?" Annabeth said in a mock-accent.

"Do you have a death wish?" The second girl interrupted, "Stay back, you don't want to get your pretty face ruined, we only want this boy here, he smells so~ Good!"

Annabeth fumed instantly, and for a second, I think I saw who those girls truly are…

"You empousas! Didn't your master taught you better? He's a god! Don't you dare! And never, I mean NEVER call me pretty face, unless _you_ have a death wish."

With that, the two 'girls' changed into something that I definitely WON'T want to go out with, with their mismatched legs, red eyes, ugly yellow fangs, they looked nothing like a normal girl.

"Empousa sucks!" Grover said, now fully awake, holding his reed pipes and a taco, ready for attack.

We snickered, and I took out my trusty weapon—a 30cents ballpoint pen—uncapped it, and voila! You have it, a three-foot celestial bronze sword, which I assume would become my symbol of power sooner or later, give or take a couple decades or centuries.

"That wasn't so nice, making me to fall for your spell, I'll send you to Tartarus!"

I might have mentioned it earlier, but the fact not revealing my true form did exhaust me tenfold, and weakened my powers, and have unexpected turns of events. But I managed to keep it in place, which did not allowed them to escape by turning into two columns of flame, which Annabeth stabbed one and I did the other with Grover's help.

Double o seven, mission accomplished. Just kidding, our mission is far from even seeing the edge. ADHD acting up of course.

Now I know what everyone says Empousas sucks, they do, both literally and practically.

After I thickened the Mist around us, with the mortal still sleeping, we warned ourselves to be more alert, and of course, the little trip to the Arch was canceled, as it would just cause more unneeded problems than I don't want to deal with at all.

I took out the two little veils from Medusa, the two veils contained two important potions, one for poisoning, the other for healing, practically anything. I knew I would need it, big time. The potion came from, in case you don't know, her blood from her left and right side. One side that could kill basically anything that's mortal, the other cures most wounds and diseases. Let's just say I have a hunch…


End file.
